PrussiaxCanada: Pocahontas
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is on the ship coming to the new world and is ready for a new adventure. Matthew Williams is the son of the chief and just wants adventure in his life, but isn't expecting what comes.
1. Virginia Company

_In sixteen hundred seven we sailed the open sea; for glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company. For the New World is like heaven and we'll all be rich and free or so we have been told by the Virginia Company. So we have been told by the Virginia Company._

Seagulls flew and cried around the docks as men and women alike stood in front of the large ship. Men were signing their initials into a little booklet, saying they were going to be sailing on the voyage. They were kissing their children, their wives and their sweethearts' goodbye, promising they would come home. Promising to bring home riches and fame when they did. A dark haired man kissed his fiancé on the forehead and then shook hands with his brother. His niece placed his pale green cap on his head and he pinched her cheek. He smiled as he bid his small family farewell.

_For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company._

Men were shouting orders and tying things down on the massive boat as a man with curved, sword like instrument and a musket strapped across his back walked into the mass of people. He had shaggy, silvery hair and glinting, ruby red eyes. His skin was pale white and almost glowed in the bright sunlight. Two men were looking over the railing of the ship as the dark haired man walked up the gangplank .

"Hey, look. Is tha' Beilschmidt?" one of them asked, pointing down to the albino. The sailor had fiery red hair and a heavy Scottish accent. The other looked down and barked out a laugh.

"That's him, all right. The old sea dog," the other replied, slapping the ginger on the back as the dark haired Spaniard stood beside them. He had a lighter, Welsh accent with dirty blonde hair.

"Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt. I've heard some amazing stories about him," he said in awe, looking over at the other two sailors.

"Are ye coming on this voyage too?" Allistor, the Scot asked, pointing down again. The other rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is, ya half-wit. Ya can't fight Indians without Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Dylan, the Welsh said excitedly, gesturing animatedly with his hands. Gilbert grinned as he walked up and grabbed a rope that was wrapped around one of the cannons.

"Zat's vight. I'm not about to let you boys have all ze fun," he stated, jumping up on the cannon and riding it as it lifted into the air was pulled onto the ship.

_On the beaches of Virginny, there's diamonds like debris. There silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree. With a nugget for my Winnie, and another one for me._

A black carriage with purple curtains was being pulled quickly down the street and was stopped in front two long rows of men. The footman hopped down and opened the door. All the men stood at attention as a man dressed in purple with black accents stepped out, waving cordially to the crowd. His blond hair stuck out from under his hat as he walked towards the ship.

A young man of about twenty with blonde hair and light blue eyes followed hurriedly behind. He was carrying a small white dog with the strangest little curl on his head, on a plush, purple pillow. The other, the man dressed in purple, walked up the gangplank. He gave a wave of his hand, signaling for them to release the ship. Men below, still on the ground, untied ropes and threw off whatever was still anchoring the ship. The sailors stood at the edge of the ship, waving down to the crowd. They blew kisses and waved, yelling goodbyes and promises as the ship finally set sail.

_And all the rest will go to the Virginia Company. To glory, God and gold, and the Virginia Company._

Gilbert Beilschmidt walked to the front of the ship and watched the open ocean. He leaned against one of the lesser masts of the ship and breathed in the salty sea air. He looked up and grinned at the Union Jack flying overhead. _Setting sail once more._

The tattered flag fluttered violently in the storm. Thunder crashed and lightening flashed around them as the waves rolled high. The men were sliding around on deck, attempting to tie things down and keep from flying off the ship themselves.

"Haul on the brace!" someone yelled as they pulled on the slippery ropes. They were yanking as hard as they could, trying to tie down the sails.

"Come on, come on! Do your best!" another cried as the men atop the yard tugged on the ropes, bringing the sails closer to being tied up. Another huge wave crashed over the edge of the ship. The sailors lost their grip on the rope and went sliding across deck. The sails unfurled once more, much to the men's dismay.

"Watch out! Faster! She's taking on more water!" The men below deck were pumping out water as fast as they could, but more just kept coming. They couldn't stop it. The huge waves crashing about didn't make things any easier.

"Look out!" Antonio was trying to tie up a cannon to side of the ship as it rocked violently on the water. The rope holding it to the ring snapped and he struggled to keep it from sliding too far. He wrapped both around the cannon, trying to keep it stationary. He looked up and cupped a hand to his mouth.

"Gilbert! Get down here!" he yelled frantically. The albino's head jerked up and he looked down, red eyes wide, at the deck from his perch on the yard. He saw the Spaniard struggling with the heavy object. "The cannons are breaking loose!" Antonio called. Gilbert immediately snatched one of the ropes whipping about wildly in the wind. He slid down expertly, his wet hair flying about in the wind as he spun down towards the deck and planted his boots firmly on the wood of the deck.

"Reef ze topsails!" he shouted as he made his way to Antonio. "Steady on your course!" He landed roughly against the cannon that the Spaniard was clinging desperately to. "It's all vight, Toni. Ve'll get her tied off," he shouted over the wind. He grabbed the ropes wrapped around the cannon and tugged.

"Say your prayers men!" a man holding onto the ratlines cried. The ship rolled and tumbled about on the angry waves. The men were just waiting for the thing to sink. A wave crashed, sending more ice cold, rushing water onto the deck. Men scattered, trying to keep the ship from capsizing. Gilbert looked up and saw the water coming towards them.

"Antonio, vatch it!" he cried before they were both taken under. The Prussian clung to the ropes as the water washed viciously over them. He watched as Antonio was dragged away by the current. He was slammed into the railing, breaking it and sending him overboard.

"Help!" he screamed as he fell into the ocean below. The water silenced him as he plunged underneath.

"Man overboard!" the man in the crow's nest yelled.

"Help!" Antonio pleaded from the water. The waves continued pushing him away from the ship.

"Stay your course! He's lost!" Allistor shouted, cringing at the thought of losing a crew mate. The Spaniard begged for help, floundering in the cold ocean as he was pulled away from his only hope of salvation. Gilbert looked and grabbed a strand of rope and tied it around his waist.

"Pull ze pins!" he commanded, making sure the rope was secure around his waist. "Aye, sir!" A sailor came up and yanked the pins from the railing. Allowing the sail to fly freely in the wind. Gilbert took off running.

"Beilschmidt! Beilschmidt!" He ran to edge of the ship and jumped, ignoring the cries of his fellow crew mate. He ran in the air for a few moments before diving perfectly into the water. "Are ya crazy?" Dylan yelled after him, looking down over the edge of the ship. Gilbert surfaced and swam through the water towards Antonio.

"Hang on, Antonio! I've got you!" he gasped. He reached out and wrapped an arm tightly around his torso. The Spaniard was nearly out cold as he was held limply in the Prussian hold. Gilbert felt the rope around his waist tighten and then go slack. He grimaced and prepared for the worst. The men on the ship noticed and saw the line snap.

"Quick! The rope!" Allistor yelled and three of them ran for it. They grabbed it just before it was dragged over the ship and began pulling as hard as they could on it. "Heave!" Gilbert was gripping the rope as tightly as he could with one hand while holding onto the now unconscious Antonio. He strained against the water as another large waved washed over the two of them. He held on tight, knowing that the crewmen would pull them up.

"Come on, lads! Pull!" Dylan shouted as they hauled the men up. They finally broke the surface and the continued pulling the rope up, hand over hand. "Pull! Pull! Put your back into it!" The two men were tugged out of the raging current and the freezing air surrounded them. "Pull! Pull!" Gilbert and Antonio were almost at the railing of the ship as the men continued yelling. "Hang on!" They were grabbed and yanked roughly over the edge. They hit the deck and rolled, landing on their backs. They were soaked to the bone and gasping for breath.

"There, my lucky lads," Allistor said, draping a blanket over Antonio's shoulders. The Spaniard was on his hands and knees coughing weakly, getting all the ocean water out of his lungs.

"Vell, zat vas refreshing," Gilbert said sarcastically, wringing the water out of Antonio's cap.

"Well done Beilschmidt," Allistor said, patting Antonio on the back.

"Of course, you'd all do the same for me," he replied breathily, silver eyebrows raised, placing Toni's cap back on his head. The three sailors looked at each before nodding quickly.

"Oh, sure, sure. Of course we would. Sure, yes. Yeah, we would. Absolutely!" they agreed. Gilbert rolled his eyes and helped Antonio stand up. Lightening flashed, bringing the men back.

"Trouble on deck?" They all looked up and saw Governor Kirkland holding his dog and standing with Peter Winchester, his little helper, behind him carrying a lamp and an umbrella.

"Governor Kirkland," Antonio said shakily as he and Gilbert stood up.

"Antonio fell overboard sir," Gilbert said, laying a hand on the boys shoulder as Arthur looked between the two of them.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. Well done, Beilschmidt," he praised and turned to walk down from the upper deck.

"Thank you, sir," the Prussian replied curtly, following behind the Governor with the other sailors.

"Don't lose heart, men," Kirkland said as he walked down the steps to the main deck. "It won't be long before we reach the New World. And remember what awaits us there." He paused for effect. "Freedom, prosperity... the adventure of our lives." His little dog, Roderich, barked each time, making a few men jump back. He walked around to all the men, gesturing with his free hand to all of them. "You're the finest crew England has to offer, and nothing not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way! Carry on, men!" They all cheered behind him as he walked off. Peter trailed behind, holding his umbrella over Arthur's head.

"A stirring oration sir! I'm sure the men were most exhilar-a-ated," he said happily, his umbrella getting caught in the strong winds only once.

"Let us hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" Kirkland said, holding his little dog up. The small animal had a greedy grin on his face as he growled in agreement with his master.

"This New World's gonna be great, Gilbert," Antonio said as Gilbert tossed him a bundle of rope. I'm gonna get a pile of gold, build me a big house... and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him," he stated simply, wrapping the rope around the back of the cannon. The Prussian smirked and grabbed the other end of the rope and pulled it over his shoulder.

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Antonio. Leave the savages to me," he said over his shoulder.

"Ye think they'll give us much trouble?" Allistor asked, coming up next to them and helping them tie down the cannon.

"Not as much trouble as Beilschmidt'll give them," Dylan crowed, grabbing a feather from a sailor's hat and sticking it into the top of the mop he was carrying. He ducked down behind a barrel, pretending the broom was a native.

"We'll kill ourselves an Injun," the crew sang as Gilbert drew his sword and sliced off the top of the broom.

"Or maybe two or zree," he continued, stabbing the cork of one of wine barrels and letting the purplish red liquid spill freely.

"We're stalwart men and bold of the Virginia Company." The men stuck their cups underneath the flow of wine and took long, deep gulps.

"What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Antonio asked as he and Gilbert climbed the ratlines up to the crow's nest.

"Like all ze others, I suppose," he replied, climbing up and resting his arms against the wood of the small railing. "I've seen hundreds of new vorlds, Antonio. Vhat could possibly be different about zis one?" he asked, lacing his fingers together as he leaned over the railing, taking in the sight of the now peaceful ocean before them.

_It's glory, God and gold And the Virginia Company._

* * *

**Alright you guys! The first installment of my Pocahontas/PruCan crossover! It's late over here so I might've messed something up, so please lemme know if there are any errors. I hope you guys enjoy this! I have had waaaay too fun much writing it so far! Please please lemme know whatcha think! Love ya'll**

_Staring in this crossover *drumroll*_  
**Gilbert Beilschmidt** (Prussia) as **John Smith**  
**Antonio Ferdnandez Carriedo** (Spain) as **Thomas**  
**Allistor and Dylan Kirkland** (Scotland and Wales) as **Lon and Ben** (the settlers)  
**Arthur Kirkland** (England) as **Governor Ratcliffe** (no, he's not related to the others in anyway)  
**Roderich Edelstein** (Austria) as **Percy** (the dog)  
**Peter Kirkland** (Winchester, for this story) as **Wiggins** (the little guy following behind)

Pocahontas belongs to Disney  
Hetalia (and all it's wonderful characters) belong to himaruya hidekaz


	2. Steady as the Beating Drum

Long, simple canoes made of strong, sturdy tree trunks were being rowed down a calm river. They were seen by one of the villagers on watch and he blew into the large shell he was carrying. It alerted one of the other men and he ran around the large cliff he was standing on until he was able to see the fields where the women were picking corn. He blew into his shell, alerting the women that the warriors were coming home.

_Steady as the beating drum Singing to the cedar flute. Seasons go and seasons come. Bring the corn and bear the fruit. By the waters sweet and clean Where the mighty sturgeon lives. Plant the squash and reap the bean. All the Earth our mother gives._

The women all looked up, smiling in unison as they realized what was happening. They grabbed the baskets of corn they'd been gathering and hurried towards the river's edge. They smiled and waved as the men came into sight. Men who were fishing stopped to turn and wave at their family.

_Oh, great spirit, hear our song Help us keep the ancient ways. Keep the sacred fire strong, walk in balance all our days. Seasons go and seasons come steady as the beating drum. Plum to seed to bud to plum, steady as the beating drum._

Everyone was coming in from harvesting, carrying the many baskets of food they'd picked. Several of the children who were watching the old shaman around the fire grinned as they noticed the men coming home. Older children who were playing games stopped, dropping their sticks and following the others. They all laughed and followed the women to the river's edge, excited to see them again.

The chief stood up in the lead canoe, smiling at all the villagers. He was happy to see them all again. He climbed out of his boat and walked through the villagers towards the front of the crowd. He watched as women and children ran to the men, happy and exhilarated to see them alive and well. He smiled and walked up to the old shaman.

"Ka-ma wingapo Francis," the old man greeted, spreading his arms out in a welcoming gesture. The chieftain smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ay-man-ay-cho, Lukas," he replied happily. He grinned and breathed in the sweet air of his home. " It's good to be 'ome. Chesk-cham-ay!" He turned towards the villagers, attracting their attention. "Ze Massawomecks are defeated! Wiz ze 'elp of our brothers, our villages are safe again!" He spread his arms wide, encompassing all of his people in the excitement. They all cheered and jumped for their victory.

"Your return has brought much joy to the village," Lukas said, placing a hand on his old friends shoulder. "Look at all the smiling faces." They watched as a warrior was reunited with his wife and children.

"Yes, but zere's one smiling face I don't see. Where is my son?" he asked curiously, turning to the shaman. Lukas chuckled and smiled at Francis.

"You know Matthew. He has his mother's spirit. He goes wherever the wind takes him," he replied, grinning as a strong wind blew through the small village, bringing a sense of happiness and calm.

Matthew smiled softly as a light breeze blew over him as he stood at the top of his favorite cliff, reminding him of his mother. It was cool and comforting, blowing through his long blonde hair, making his curl bounce and rustling the leather covering he wore around his waist. The trees and grass moved with the wind behind him, dancing along with the leaves in the breeze. He could feel the spray from the tall waterfall washing over him as he stood looking out over the magnificent sight before him. He looked down from extremely high cliff as he heard someone calling his name.

"Matthew!" Alfred called from below in the water. "Your father's back! Come down here!" He gestured down to the dugout canoe he was kneeling in. Matthew grinned and turned to the little yellow bird flying beside him.

"He's back, Gilbird!" he said happily, his blue violet eyes shining. He took off running into the forest behind him. He saw his little white bear snuffling around for raspberries as he ran by. "Come on, Kuma!" The bear looked up and followed after the boy. Matthew stopped a little ways in and turned. He took off in the other direction, straight towards the cliff ledge. He leapt off and felt like he was flying as he started to fall.

"No! Not that… way," Alfred said, watching as Matthew jumped and knew his friend couldn't hear him over the wind rushing through his ears. Matthew fell, letting the wind pull at him as he headed for the water. He raised his hands above him and angled so he dove perfectly into the water. Alfred huffed and rolled his sky blue eyes, looking in the water for the blonde. "Show-off," he muttered, searching the clear water.

Kumajiro followed after Matthew, running and jumping off the cliff. Gilbird tried stopping the bear but failed and watched as the bear enjoyed the fall. He flew after and saw him freaking out as he realized what he'd done. Kuma grabbed ahold of the small bird and tried to use him to keep himself aloft. That plan didn't work out however, and they both plunged into the lake.

"Matthew? Matthew! Are you all right?" Alfred called, leaning over the boat to try and look below the surface of the water. Matthew swam silently up towards the boy as he realized Alfred couldn't see him, unable to suppress a smile under the water. "Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after yooou!" Alfred cried out as the canoe flipped, dumping him into the water. He resurfaced under the flipped canoe and stared at Matthew as he kept only his eyes above the water. "Don't you think we're getting a… a little old for these games?" he asked, coughing for breath. His hair was sticking to his head except for his stubborn cowlick. Matthew brought the rest of his head up and spit water at his friend.

The two laughed and splashed each other with water, kicking their feet to stay afloat. As they played around, Kumajiro was trying to climb to safety on the bottom of the small boat. He had scrabbled up and almost had purchase with his claws as Gilbird flew up out of the water and glared at him. The bird smiled and laughed as he flew towards the bear rump, hoping to peck him with his beak. Just as he almost had him, Kuma lost his grip and fell back into the water, causing Gilbird to impale his beak into the bottom of the canoe. He struggled and pushed against the wood to try and free himself to no avail.

"Help me turn this thing over," Matthew mumbled from under the boat. They flipped it over, leaving Gilbird helpless. They both jumped into the canoe and Alfred looked at Matthew as he rung out his hair.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked curiously. Matthew glanced at Alfred and shrugged.

"Thinking," he replied simply. He watched as his little bear clambered in and shook himself dry. "Kuma!" he chastised softly. Alfred's eyes widened and he grinned.

"About the dream again? Have you figured it out yet?" he inquired excitedly. Matthew continued to squeeze water from his blonde hair.

"I know it means something... I just don't know what," he said, racking his brain and wishing he could figure out the confusing image from his dream.

"You should ask your father about it," Alfred said, grabbing the paddle and leaning against it.

"Maybe I should," Matthew replied. He looked behind him as Kumajiro stared at bubbled streamed from the bird stuck under the boat. "Come on, Gilbird." He reached behind him and pulled the bird out of the wood and out of the water. "Quit playing around. We have to get back." They watched as Kuma poked the bird's stomach and water streamed out the little bird's beak before they started back. The two boys paddled back leisurely and pulled the canoe ashore and listened as Francis retold the story of the battles the warriors had fought.

"...faced a determined enemy. Ze battle lasted from ze rising of ze sun until ze evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought wiz courage, but none as bravely as Ludwig..." he was speaking to the crowd of villagers, Ludwig standing beside him. Lukas was painting his chest with the paw prints of a bear. "…for 'e attacked wiz ze fierce strengz of ze bear. 'E 'as proven 'imself to be ze greatest of warriors..."

"Oh, he is so~ handsome," Alfred whispered, staring in awe at the blonde. Matthew snorted softly and looked at the man.

"Hmph. I especially love his smile," he retorted, staring at the fierce, permanent looking scowl on the warrior's stern face. They continued listening as Francis finished speaking.

"…destroying every enemy in 'is path. Tonight, we will feast in 'is honor." Alfred cheered along with the rest of the villagers at this. Matthew chuckled and made his way towards Francis. The chief noticed and smiled.

"My son," he said, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Wingapo, Father," Matthew said, smiling as he hugged Francis.

"Seeing you gives me great joy," he replied, pulling back slightly to look at the boy.

"I'm so glad you've come home safely," his son replied, looking up at the lighter blonde. He grinned at his father as he placed a hand on his back and led him to his hut.

"Come wiz me. We 'ave much to talk about." They headed in as Kumajiro and Gilbird followed up a tree and stared in from a hole in the ceiling. "I want to 'ear everyzing you've been doing," Francis said as Matthew took his staff.

"Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream," Matthew said, walking around his father's hut. "I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting." He grinned at Francis, expecting some sort of news. The chieftain smiled as he took off his headpiece.

"Yes, somezing exciting is about to 'appen," he said, not noticing the little white bear on the shelf above him.

"Really? What is it?" Matthew questioned his father, extremely curious now. Francis gave a knowing smile.

"Ludwig has asked to seek your hand in marriage," Francis stated proudly. Matthew's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Marry Ludwig?" he asked, leaning on his father's staff. He ignored Gilbird above him, nodding his head in approval. Kumajiro stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I told him it would make my heart soar," he said, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. Matthew gave a forced smile before backing away and looking out the entry of his father's hut.

"But… he's so serious," he informed, watching as the children tried to play with him and tugged on his arms and leather wrap around. They failed to notice the trouble Gilbird and Kumajiro were causing behind them.

"My son, Ludwig will make a fine 'usband," Francis soothed, "'E is loyal and strong and will build you a good 'ouse wiz sturdy walls. Wiz 'im, you will be safe from 'arm."

"Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path," he tried arguing reasonably.

"Zis is ze right paz for you," Francis continued, trying to get Matthew to understand.

"But why can't I choose-!" The boy was cut off as Kumajiro fell from his shelf and landed in Matthew's arms. He struggled for a moment, unable to see because of the headpiece resting over his eyes. Matthew chuckled as he pulled it off and Kuma jumped out of his hold. He looked at his father as he set the headdress down. Francis sighed and opened the flap of the hut.

"Matzew, come with me. You are ze son of ze chief," he said as they walked back out into the open. "It is time to take your place among our people. Even ze wild mountain stream, must someday join ze big river." He gestured to the river running through the land. "As the river cuts his path. Though the river's proud and strong, he will choose the smoothest course. That's why rivers live so long."

He smiled a little, looking back at Matthew as he stared out at the river. "They're steady. As the steady beating drum," he sang softly, pulling a light blue and white necklace from a pocket under his pelt. "Your mozer wore zis for our wedding," he said, holding the trinket out. "It was 'er dream to see you wear it at your own." Matthew held his hair up as his father tied the blue cord around his neck. He looked down at it and then at his father. "It suits you," Francis said, smiling warmly at his son. Matthew nodded and watched tiredly as his father headed back towards the village.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was a touch more... awkward to write XD I debated for a while whether to genderbend the characters or not, and I asked a few of my friends, and I just decided to leave it as is. Like I said, a little awkward, but not too bad. I just could not stop laughing and giggling XD It was hysterical. Anywho, I hope you enjoy and lemme know what you think.**

_Staring in this crossover *drumroll*_  
**Francis Bonnefoy** (France) as **Chief Powhatan** (her father)  
**Lukas Bondvik** (Norway) (I had the darndest time figuring him out as this character) as **Kekata** (the shaman)  
**Matthew Williams** (Canada) as **Pocahontas**  
**Alfred F. Jones** (America) as **Nakoma** (her friend)  
**Gilbird** (No, he doesn't know Gilbert yet XP) as **Flit** (the hummingbird)  
**Kumajiro** as **Meeko** (the racoon)  
**Ludwig Beilschimdt** (Germany) as **Kocoum** (the ever stoic)

Pocahontas belongs to Disney  
Hetalia (and all it's wonderful characters) belong to himaruya hidekaz


	3. Just around the Riverbend

Kumajiro and Gilbird rushed to Matthew as he sat by the river's edge, staring at his reflection in the water. The bear crawled up behind him and grabbed the little charm around his neck. Matthew held it as the bear sniffed curious at the stone. He sighed and dropped his hand.

"He wants me to be steady like the river," he said, looking back out over the water. Two otters jumped out of the water, making him grin and Kumajiro fall off his shoulder. "But it's not steady at all," he chuckled, standing and watching the two otters flip backwards into the water. "What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice. The water's always changing always flowing," he sang as he stepped into the cool river. He pushed his canoe forward into the current and hopped in. Kumajiro jumped after and landed inside with him.

_But people, I guess can't live like that. We all must pay a price to be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing what's around the river bend. Waiting just around the river bend._

He smiled at Gilbird, watching the yellow animal fly around them. Kumajiro sat in the front of the canoe, bouncing in his excitement at what was around the bend. Matthew grinned as he paddled down the river.

_I look once more just around the river bend, beyond the shore where the gulls fly free. Don't know what for. What I dream the day might send just around the river bend for me. Coming for me._

He watched thousands of seagulls take off as he rounded the river bend, soaring into the air like a huge could. The two otters swam in front of the canoe, flipping and spinning before diving under the water and jumping up on a rock to curl up together. Matthew smiled at the animals. He watched as more animals came out from the forest to walk by the river.

_I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls. Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming. For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome, sturdy walls and never dreams that something might be coming. Just around the river bend, just around the river bend._

Matthew chuckled as Kumajiro had several fish fall on his head as he stuck his head under a waterfall. He continued paddling, sensing something around the tall grass. Kumajiro bounced curiously until he saw what they were headed to. A tall waterfall greeted them and Matthew grinned ecstatically.

_I look once more just around the river bend. Beyond the shore somewhere past the sea. Don't know what for. Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend? Just around the river bend._

He rode the water fall down, Kumajiro somehow ending up on his head. He rode the rapids, maneuvering his way between the rocks and the current. He grinned happily, letting the water and the wind rushed through his system. He enjoyed the feel of freedom around him. He looked at the fork in the river in front of him. On path was smooth, steady and easy, the other was rough, bumpy and harder to maneuver.

_Should I choose the smoothest course, steady as the beating drum? Should I marry Ludwig? Is all my dreaming at an end?_

He watched his reflection in the water, imagining himself standing with Ludwig. He frowned slightly and drew his hand towards his chest. "Or do you still wait for me dream giver?" He grabbed his paddle and headed down the more difficult breakoff of the river. "Just around the river bend."

It was later in the day and Matthew had made his way towards one of his favorite places in the forest. He steered the canoe under the branches and vines of the magnificent willow. He looked around as all the little animals started coming to life around him. He watched Kumajiro tumbled out of the canoe and stepped out himself. He climbed up the roots of the tree to a large, empty place to sit.

"Is that my Matthew?" a voice said from seemingly out of nowhere. Matthew climbed up and sat in front of an innocent looking blank part of the tree trunk.

"Grandmother Bella, I need to talk to you," he said, brushing his hair back behind his ear. Slowly, a small bit of the tree trunk transformed into a face.

"Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today," she said, smiling at Matthew. She looked at the boy and grinned. "Oh! Why, your mother's necklace!" she exclaimed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Ludwig," he explained, looking up at the Willow tree.

"Ludwig? But he's so serious," Bella said, making a face at the mention of the man.

"I know," Matthew said, looking up exasperatedly at the tree. "My father thinks it's the right path for me, but lately, I've been having this dream and I think it's–!"

"Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it," she said. All the animals started chirping and chattering at the mention of Matthew's dream. "Quiet!" Bella yelled. She blew a rambunctious squirrel off her nose. "Quiet!" she shouted again, her voice echoing slightly. All the animals quieted down except for a lone frog that croaked once. She eyed it and it gulped, jumping into the water and under its lily pad quickly. She nodded satisfactorily and she turned her attention back to Matthew. "Now, child, you were saying."

"Well, I'm running through the woods... and then, right there in front of me, is an arrow," he retold his strange dream, looking down as if the arrow were right in front of him. "As I look at it, it starts to spin." He looked back up at Grandmother Bella.

"A spinning arrow? How unusual," she said, the bark above her eyes scrunching in confusion.

"Yes. It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops," he explained, shrugging in confusion as he finished. Bella tilted what she could of her head.

"Hmm. Well, it seems to me... this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path," she said simply. Matthew looked up helplessly.

"But, Grandmother Bella, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?" he asked, sighing in defeat and leaning back on his heels. The tree chuckled and grinned at the boy.

"Your mother asked me the very same question," she replied, smiling knowing at Matthew. His eyes widened slightly at the statement.

"She did? What did you tell her?" he asked eagerly. Grandmother Bella laughed lightly.

"I told her to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you," she replied. Matthew's eyes roved the tree and air around them as she spoke.

"I hear the wind," he said softly, standing up from his crouched position. He listened to wind, trying to decipher what it was saying.

"Yes. What is it telling you?" Bella asked, looking curiously at the boy

"I don't understand," he murmured, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"_Que que naqtora. You will understand. Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand," the old tree sang softly as light fell from the top of the tree, leaving Matthew in a spot light of sorts. He closed his eyes as the wind swirled down silently around them, bringing leaves and a quiet understanding to Matthew._

"It's saying something's coming," he said, opening his eyes. "Strange clouds?" He started climbing up the large tree to the top.

"Listen with your heart. You will understand." Matthew climbed up to the top, pulling himself up above the leaves. He looked forward and his sparkling indigo eyes widened. Gilbird squeaked in fright and dove back into the leaves. Kumajiro climbed onto his shoulder and looked to the horizon. He made a strange sound in the back of his throat and dove behind the boy.

"What do you see?" Grandmother Bella called, ignoring all the creatures scurrying across her face. Matthew stared in awe at the large, strange clouds that he saw.

"Clouds. Strange clouds," he replied, unable to make out what the clouds were supposed to be.

"Look at it, Winchester. An entire new world chock full of gold... just waiting for me," Governor Kirkland said, pushing open one of his cabin windows to look out at the glorious sight before him. The river was still and peaceful, nothing was stirring to disturb the view.

"And scores of adventures waiting for us. Right, Roderich?" Peter said, brushing back the small dog's fur. "Do you think we'll meet some savages?" he asked, spraying perfume under the dog's arms.

"If we do, we shall be sure to give them a proper English greeting," he replied snidely over his shoulder. The boy perked up and grinned.

"Ooh, gift baskets," he said, holding a couple of baskets in the air. Kirkland simply rolled his eyes and walked over to where he kept all his maps and charts.

"Ugh, and he came so highly recommended," Arthur half groaned, pulling out one of the rolled up pieces of parchment. He sat down at his desk and unfurled the map. There was a knock at his cabin door. he looked up but before he could even get an answer out the door was thrown open.

"It's perfect, Governor. Ze water's deep enough. Ve can pull vight up to shore," Gilbert said as he strode in, bracing his arms against the desk. He looked over and ruffled the top Roderich's fur, making the bell on the dog's collar jingle. "Hey zere, Voddy." The dog growled low in annoyance and ran his paw over the top of his head.

"Very well then. Give the order," he replied, picking his map up and straightening it out. "Alveady done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and zey're veady to go," he said, leaning against the desk one handed and placing a fist on his hip. Kirkland nodded, rolling his parchment back up.

"About the natives… I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission," he said, pointing the rolled up map in the Gilbert's direction. He nodded in understanding.

"Vell, if zey're anyzing like ze savages I've fought before, it's nozing I can't handle," he said, resisting the urge to roll his red eyes. Kirkland nodded as he pulled out a glass bottle of wine.

"Right. That'll be all, Beilschmidt. There's a good man," he said, pouring himself a glass of the dark purple liquid. Gilbert nodded as the Governor capped the glass bottle.

"See you, Voddy," he said, messing up the dog's fur again and walking out of the cabin. Roderich growled and tried fixing the fur on the top of his head. Arthur narrowed his eyes, talking a sip of his wine.

"The men like Beilschmidt, don't they?" he asked, glancing at his dog. Roderich glared at the door at growled loudly. "I've never been a popular man ," he said, walking up to his mirror.

"I like you," Peter said, popping up in front of him.

"And don't think I don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me," he said darkly, holding his arms up as Peter pulled his belt around his waist.

"Oh, yes. All that talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's tried-!" Peter commented, snapping the belt together.

"I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory," Arthur snapped, cutting the boy off and looking over his shoulder at him. "But mark my words, Winchester. When King James sees the gold these peasants unearth success will be mine at last."

* * *

**Next part! Yay! I think the only new character is Grandmother Willow and she is played by Bella (Belgium). I hope you guys like it!**

**I really liked doing Roderich's part XD**

Pocahontas belongs to Disney  
Hetalia (and all it's wonderful characters) belong to himaruya hidekaz


	4. Mine, Mine, Mine

"Wake up! Shake a leg! Top off the yardarm!" The men were moving about, trying to get the sleep out of their eyes as they prepared to pull the ship ashore. Allistor and Antonio were standing at the edge, tossing a rowboat over the edge.

"It's incredible," Allistor breathed, taking in the stunning sight before him. He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it," Antonio breathed, staring at the beauty and grace of the new, never before seen land.

"It could look like Kirkland's knickers, for all I care," Dylan snipped, coming up beside Antonio with a rope ladder, "just as long as I ge' off this stinkin' boat." Antonio and Allistor grinned at the Welsh.

"Come on, men. Ve didn't come all zis vay just to look at it," Gilbert said, coming up behind them and climbing over the railing as he put his helmet on. His musket bumped against his side and his ruby eyes shined as he climbed down the rope ladder. He would've jumped and swam to shore if could have. Antonio and the others followed behind him, just as eager as Dylan to get off the ship.

They rowed quietly through the fog, unable to take in everything the land offered with their eyes. Gilbert stood at the end of the small rowboat, eyes and ears open wide. Unbeknownst to them, Matthew ran through the forest, trying to find out what it was that was coming to his land. Kumajiro ran as quickly as he could behind him, Gilbird flying close next to the bear. The sailors were still were unable to make a sound, too afraid to disturb the silence. Matthew crept up a large rock, crouching down and crawling towards the edge.

As the small row boat slid up onto the sandy shore of the river, Matthew's head finally peeked over the rock. The first thing he saw was a tall man step onto the dirt. He pulled the thing on his head backwards, letting it fall and rest against his back. He had messy, silver colored hair, something Matthew had never seen. His eyes were a bright, shining blood red and were filled with wonder and curiosity. He was one the palest men the boy had ever seen, he was much, much lighter compared to his companions. Matthew's eyes widened and his heart beat slightly faster as he stared at the man. Kumajiro grinned and looked up at Matthew in excitement at the newcomers.

"Keep it taut, lads. Keep it taut!" Dylan called as they slowly pulled the large ship in. They tugged on the ropes, trying not to mess up the ship's pulling ashore. "Steady! Steady! Hold up! That's far enough." They stopped pulling on the ropes, letting the ship come in the rest of the way by itself. "All right, now. Tie her off," Allistor said, loosening his hold slightly on the rope.

"Here, Gilbert, tie off this end," Antonio said, tossing the length of rope behind him. He noticed it didn't pull tight and looked behind him. "Gilbert? Gilbert?" He looked up and saw Gilbert scaling a tall tree. Matthew also noticed and scrambled back towards the bushes behind him. "What are you doing up there?" the Spaniard called.

"Getting a better look," he grunted loudly, hauling himself up into the branches. He stood up straight in a break in the tree and looked out at the land. Matthew suppressed a smile as he tilted his head to watch the stranger through the protective barrier of bushes. Gilbert stared at the sight before him, stunned. Mountains and hills and trees as far as the eye could see. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

Kumajiro had been watching the entire thing with mild interest and decided he wanted to see this person up close. He looked between Matthew and the stranger, shrugged and trotted out from behind the protection of the bushes. Matthew's bluish eyes went wide and he tried to grab the bear, but he slipped right through his then fingers. Gilbird sped after him, trying to hold him back by the fur on his short tail. He could only hold him for so long however, and the fur slipped out of his beak and the bear went tumbling forward in between the man's feet. Matthew gasped softly, worried for his friend's safety.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelped, jumping slightly and snatching his knife out its sheath. He looked down and his red eyes widened in surprise. "Vell. You're a strange looking fellow," he said, sticking his knife carefully in his boot. "Are you hungry? Here you go," he said, pulling out a small, round, yellowish object from his satchel. "Ah, it's a biscuit. It's food. Vell, sort of," he said, shrugging as the small bear sniffed curiously at the food.

Kumajiro looked at him for a moment before snatching the biscuit and munching on the crunchy treat. "You like it, ja? Vell, try eating it for vier **(four)** monzs straight," he sighed, pulling another biscuit from his bag. Kuma took it and looked behind him at Matthew, waving his item and pointing victoriously. Gilbert looked up and tried peering through the bushes. "You got a friend back zere?" he asked. Matthew's already wide eyes, widened even more and he swore his blood ran cold. He thought the man attractive… yes, but being found… that was a different matter entirely.

The silverette jumped from the tree to the small ledge and practically strutted towards the bushes, a very confident smirk on his face. Matthew backed up against the rock blocking his path, bringing his knees up to his chest. His heart pounded in his ears, praying for himself not to get caught like rabbit in a trap. Just as the pale man grabbed the leaves and began pulling them back, Gilbird jumped out and began pecking and flying around him.

"Hey! V–vhat? Vatch out." He spun around, making biscuits fly out of his bag. "Vhat? Get– nien. Get– uh, look out." He was trying to keep the yellow bird in his line off vision, but the dang thing was just too fast. Plenty of biscuits had fallen out his satchel and Kumajiro had consumed every last one of them.

"Gilbert, you better get down here. The governor's coming ashore!" Antonio called as he listened to trumpets sounding behind him.

"Alvight. Alvight. I'm leaving," Gilbert said, trying to keep the little creature away from his face. He placed his helmet back on his head and hurried back down as fast as he could. Gilbird flew back to Matthew who pursed his lips. The bird simply puffed out his little chest proudly. Kumajiro was licking at the crumbs left, looking up, hopeful for more.

"Did you see their skin? They have hair on their faces like dogs." The villagers mumbled quietly to themselves, talking and thinking about the men on their shores. They were gathered inside Lukas' hut around a large, smoking fire. Francis stood and spoke to his people.

"My brozers, we must know more about zese visitors," he said, holding his staff in his hands. He looked over at Lukas. "Lukas, what do you see?" he asked. The shaman stood up and started chanting softly. He grabbed a handful of the dried herbs out of his bag and spread them across the fire. The smoke rose, dark purple and blue, and images were formed with the smoke lines.

"These are not men like us... but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun, and weapons that spout fire and thunder," he said, watching as the smoke formed a soldier wearing his armor and holding a musket. The gun shape sparked and crackled, spouting a large out portion of orange smoke and a loud, booming sound. Francis watched, eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a taught line. "They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves... consuming everything in their path." The smoke transformed into wolves and began attacking helpless smoke figures.

"Great Francis, I vill lead our varriors to ze river und attack. Ve vill destroy zese invaders ze vay ve destroyed ze Massawomecks," Ludwig said, watching the smoke curl around him. Francis shook his head and tossed his arm to the side, obliterating one of the smoke wolves.

"Ludwig, in zat battle we knew 'ow to fight our enemy, but zese pale visitors are strange to us," he said curtly, looking at everyone in the hut. He stood up and pointed a few of the warriors. "Take some men to ze river to observe zem. Let us 'ope zey do not intend to stay," he finished, trying to keep worry from overtaking his thoughts.

Arthur practically strutted down the gangplank, carrying the Flag of England with him. He looked at all the men around him, holding their own smaller flags, as he stabbed the flag pole into the dirt. He stood tall and spoke proudly to them men.

"I hereby claim this land all its riches in the name of His Majesty King King James the First and do so name this settlement Jamestown," he said. All the men cheered and clapped for the new settlement. Peter looked down from one of the windows in the ship, grinning like the naïve boy he still was.

"Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir," he said proudly. He walked back in to Roderich, who was relaxing in his own, small bath tub. "Hurry now, Roderich. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World," Peter said, scrubbing the dog's foot with a large brush. Roderich sighed and leaned back, relishing his bubble bath. He grabbed one of the cherries from the bowl next to his bath and popped it in his mouth. He grinned, flicking the stem away.

Kumajiro had scampered off and was now climbing a tree next to huge boat, looking into the window where Roderich was soaking. He grinned, seeing the large bowl of red fruit. He looked about, trying to figure out how to get into the room. He grabbed for a cannon attached to the top of the ship. He barely managed to hold onto the edge and he slipped in through the window right into the dog's bath.

Roderich barked and sat up. He growled, trying to figure out what had disturbed his bath. He watched as a large bubble floated up in front of him and then yelped as it popped. He blinked and saw Kumajiro sitting in front of him. The bear waved and Roderich's jaw dropped. Kuma grinned and grabbed a cherry that had landed on top of the pyramid of bubbles. He almost put it in his mouth, before changing his mind and setting it in Roderich's. The dog couldn't even close his mouth he was so appalled.

Kumajiro grabbed the large bowl and dumped the entire contents into his mouth. He smiled, his cheeks full of cherries, at Roderich. The dog growled and lunged at the bear. Kumajiro jumped out and Roderich followed, both of them dripping water and trailing bubbles, Roderich barking at the intruder. They ran out of the room, across the deck and down the gangplank. The bear grabbed a pulley, swinging up into a tree, whilst Roderich tripped. He bounced down the gangplank and slid, face first, into a huge pile of mud. He growled furiously, making bubbles in the mud.

Governor Kirkland walked up to Gilbert who was kneeling with one leg bent on a large rock. He stood next to the Prussian and grinned. "Captain Beilschmidt. It appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight," he said proudly, leaning against the rock. Gilbert looked down, managing not to smirk.

"Just because ve don't see zem doesn't mean zey're not out zere, sir," he replied, looking down at the blonde before looking back out at the land. Arthur pursed his lips, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" he said, a smug smile creeping its way onto his lips.

"If zere are any Indians out zere, I'll find zem," the albino said matter-of-factly. He jumped off the rock, tossing his musket from one hand to the other. He headed into the forest, not even noticing Matthew hidden within the bush he'd walked by.

"Now, gentlemen," Arthur said, walking back towards the settlers, "to work. You men, get the ship unloaded," he pointed a group of men. They nodded and headed back for the boat. "You men, build the fort. The rest of you, break out the shovels. It's time to start digging," he announced, clapping Allistor and Dylan on the back. They gave each other confused looks before looking towards Governor Kirkland.

"Digging?" they asked in unison. Arthur smiled widely and nodded, unfurling his map on a wooden box.

"Why, of course. Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World," he said, spreading the map out and looking over it. "Gold! Mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources, but now," he said, stabbing his sword into the map, marking the pile of drawn coins and jewels, "it's our turn."

"The gold of Cortez. The jewels of Pizarro, will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow," he sang, pulling his sword up out of the crate. "The gold we find here will dwarf them by far. Oh, with all you got in ya, boys. Dig up Virginia, boys!"

_Mine, boys. Mine every mountain and dig, boys, dig 'til you drop. Grab a pick, boys. Quick, boys. Shove in a shovel. Uncover those loverly pebbles that sparkle and shine._

He tossed shovels to all the men, railing them together to dig for the gold. He gave them picks, dragging them together in a circle. He pulled out his pistol, taking a shot in the air. The men immediately started digging, tossing the dirt behind them, eager to find the shiny rocks hidden in the soil.

_It's gold and it's mine. Mine, mine. Dig and dig and diggety dig. And dig and dig and diggety dig. Hei, nonny, nonny Hei, nonny, nonny. Ooh, how I love it. Hei, nonny, nonny Hei, nonny, nonny. Riches for cheap. Hei, nonny, nonny. Ho, nonny, nonny. There'll be heaps of it. And I'll be on top of the heap. Diggety, diggety, dig._

The men moved to the forest, digging up the soft grass and dirt. They grabbed the two-handled cross cut saw and began hacking away at the tall firs and pines. They fell easily and were moved quickly out of the way. Arthur stood at the top of a large pile of dirt, thinking of how glorified he would be once he got back to England.

_My rivals back home, It's not that I'm bitter, but think how they'll squirm when they see how I glitter. The ladies at court will be all a-twitter. The king will reward me, he'll knight me... No! Lord me! It's mine! mine! Mine for the taking! It's mine, boys! Mine me that gold._

He could see himself in a gold suit, his cape sparkling as he strode down the steps of the palace. The women to the side of the staircase unable to contain themselves. Arthur wanted to crowned, he wanted to rule! He wanted the power, he craved that power to control.

_With those nuggets dug its glory they'll gimme. My dear friend King Jimmy will probably build me a shrine. When all of the gold is mined. Dig and dig and diggety dig and dig and dig and diggety dig._

Some of them were already panning the soil through the small stream they had running towards them. They used their picks and shovels while Gilbert walked about the land, traversing high and low drinking in everything.

_All of my life I have searched for a land like this one. A wilder, more challenging country I couldn't design. Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one._

He walked through the forest, oblivious to the native boy following him silently, watching him from behind the trees. He climbed up the large cliff face, finding hand holds easily. His foot slipped and he grabbed a vine, swinging around to the other side. He walked up a tree trunk that was positioned over a large waterfall. He walked to the end, making it fall and land on the opposite side of rock.

_In a land I can claim A land I can tame. The greatest adventure is mine. Keep on working, lads, mine. Don't be shirking, lads. Mine, boys, mine. Find a mother lode Then mine another load, mine me that gold. Dig, dig and diggety._

Holes littered the land from where the men were digging. They brought the cannons down from the ship and began blowing everything up to boot. They were excited, eager to see the treasures that the land beheld.

_Beautiful gold. Dig, dig for that gold, make this island my land. Make the mounds big, boys I'd help you to dig, boys, but I've got this crick in me spine._ This land we behold. _This beauty untold._ A man can be bold. _It all can be sold._

The explosions were continuous as smoke and leaves filled the air. They all continued digging, making a large pyramid. The dug in rows, putting Governor Kirkland even higher on the humongous pile of dirt. He grabbed the Union Jack and placed in top of the mound; all the men singing along now.

_So go for the gold. The gold and all the riches here; mine! From this minute; this land; mine! And what's in it is mine! And dig and dig and diggety dig. Hey, nonny, nonny! It's mine!_


	5. Listen With Your Heart

Gilbert made his way his way through the forest until he came to a wide, rapid river. He climbed down the rocks to a small pool at the bottom. The mist and fog clung to him, making his silver hair stick to his forehead. He jumped down, the large waterfall beside him blocking out most of the noise. He walked to edge of the water, dropping his helmet between his knees and cupping his hands in the cool liquid. He splashed the water on his face, taking away some of the mugginess and heat from his face. The water fell in small rivulets down his cheeks and throat.

He cupped another handful, planning on cooling his face down once more. It was almost to his flushed skin when he noticed a reflection. A dark, crouched figure above him was barely seen in the water in his hands. He resisted the urge to look back and tossed the water onto his face. He ran a hand through his hair and down the front of his face, wary of the stranger behind him. He wiped his forehead and looked behind him casually, seeing nothing but the trees of the forest. Matthew sighed in relief as he hid behind the tree, his legs bent towards his chest.

Gilbert bent down, making sure to keep his red eyes on the water for the reflection. He grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head, making a show of tossing his head back to look over his shoulder. Matthew scooted forward, making sure to stay out of sight. He grinned, watching the stranger. He slid down the rocks with a certain grace. He stretched and moved from one rock to the next with finesse. He crouched low and moved towards the tall grass hiding the waterfall from view. He stretched his legs out, crawling carefully, silently towards Gilbert. He moved the grass silently, looking out curiously. It was empty. The pale stranger was no longer standing on the rock.

Matthew's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. i_Where did he go?_/i Kumajiro popped up, wanting to see what was happening. Matthew shoved the bear down with an exasperated sigh and crawled out. He was on all fours, moving over the rock in his way. He slunk towards the waterfall. The cool wind from the falls rushed over him, blowing his hair all around. He leapt from one rock to the next, crouching back down as he did so.

Gilbert sat behind one of the waterfalls, blowing gently on the fuse he's lit. He clutched his musket close, watching the dark silhouette behind the water. His heart beat steadily in his chest and he jumped. He aimed his gun at the figure, leaping through the pouring water and landing on one knee. He watched, heart rate increasing, as the figure rose slowly from their crouch. His blonde hair blew wildly in the breeze, the single curl in front of his face bouncing slightly. He had a piece of leather wrapped around his waist and it fluttered lightly.

The Prussian's ruby eyes widened slightly and he felt his breath catch. The boy had the deepest, most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen. They were dark, mountain blue with violet swirls. They looked their own small galaxies, blending in perfectly with the rest of the boy's features. He swore he saw flecks of silver and gold amongst the twilight purple and midnight blue. Matthew stared at him, keeping his face as expressionless as possible.

He rose up from his knelt position and pulled the musket towards his chest. He pointed the weapon away from Matthew and held it in both of his hands. The native gave him an almost hurt look, pursing his lips slightly. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Gilbert could nothing but stare. He was perfect and he was caught in the deep, calculating gaze of those bright, spectacular eyes. They stood there for a few moments more, staring at each other; one standing ready to surrender immediately and the other ready to take flight.

Gilbert knelt down slowly, not wanting to startle him, and set his gun on the rock he was standing on. He very slowly climbed into the river, slipping one leg into the water. Matthew's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. Gilbert walked slowly through the water towards Matthew, taking off his helmet as he did so. Matthew shied away from him, leaning back from the man. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. He was caught between so many emotions. He turned and ran. He ran across the rocks, jumping to the other side.

"No! Vait. Please," Gilbert called, reaching out for him. Matthew took no heed and simply ran. He could hardly breathe as he made his way through the forest. He jumped over trees and between branches, finally making it to the large lake. Kumajiro and Gilbird were behind him, sensing the unease radiating from Matthew. The blonde stumbled into the water, pulling his canoe along with him and jumping in quickly. "Bitteb**(please)**/b!" He turned, almost groaning in frustration as he saw the man following him. He saw the abnormally pale stranger lay his gun against the tree trunk and walk slowly towards him. He was torn, looking almost pleading at the man.

"Don't vun off," he said. Matthew tried to control his breathing and narrowed his eyes at Gilbert. "It's all vight. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said soothingly, almost as if speaking to a frightened animal. He walked down the sloped hill, praying the boy wouldn't leave. "Here, let me help you out of zere," Gilbert said, reaching a hand out cautiously. He watched the boy look over him, surveying him like the predator he saw him as.

"Mat ta que nato rath," Matthew said, unsure and unable to truly understand him. Gilbert sighed and shook his head.

"You don't understand a vord I'm saying, do you?" he asked, looking at the boy. Matthew took a deep breath, setting his paddle down and looking from the man's face to his hand. Gilbert stretched his hand out a bit more and Matthew swallowed lightly. "It's alvight." Matthew pushed his hair behind his ear, looking back up at Gilbert. Matthew's racing heart calmed as the wind slowly blew around him and Gilbert. He could just sense something as he stretched out his own hand. As Gilbert grabbed his hand, he felt the wind wrap around their hands in a closing bond of some kind. He smiled up at the albino and let him pull him back to the shore.

_Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand._

He stood up and climbed out of the boat, never letting go of the silverette's hair. Gilbird puffed up indignantly and tried to fly after him, but Kumajiro simply held him back by his tail feathers. The wind around the two of them rushed upward and fell back down gently. Matthew smiled at Gilbert's expression of wonder. "Who are you?" he asked as the wind swirled around them.

_Listen with your heart. You will understand._

Matthew closed his eyes, listening intently to everything around him. He heard the man's words in his head and heard what the wind was telling him. He opened his bluish purple eyes and smiled, laying a hand on his chest.

"Matthew," he said, looking at the stranger with a small smile. Gilbert's blood red eyes widened in wonder and he leaned forward.

"Vhat? Vhat did you say?" he asked. Matthew held back a chuckle and looked at him.

"My name is Matthew," he repeated easily. Kumajiro and Gilbird's jaw dropped. They had no idea how Matthew could possibly understand, much less speak the man's language. Gilbert grinned and laid his hands on his own chest.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt," he said, unable to hide growing smile on his pale face. Matthew grinned, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Ludwig and the two men with him watched the settlers as they dug the land up and paused for breath. They saw a man in purple clothes and blonde hair who must've been the leader. "That's it. Keep at it, men," he said, taking a bit out of the chicken he was holding. "Keep digging. It's got to be here somewhere," he encouraged. Feliciano, one of the Native American's hiding in the trees held up three fingers, signaling to the men on the ground.

"There's thirty more of them down by the ridge," Kiku, Ludwig's companion said softly. The blonde groaned and continued watching the men.

"Zat makes more zan a hundred," he muttered, trying to keep distress from seeping in his voice.

"Anything yet?" Governor Kirkland asked, stepping up to one of the deep holes where Antonio was digging. The Spaniard looked up, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir," he said, looking around him tiredly.

"Um, how long are we goin' ta keep diggin' like this, sir?" Allistor asked, letting a bit of sarcasm slip out at the end as he leaning against his shovel. Dylan jumped out of his own deep hole and nodded.

"Aye. We're slaving away, busting our backs day and night-" the blonde started, only to be cut off by the Englishman.

"For king and country, I know, I know. And I share your fatigue," he interrupted, biting into his chicken leg." Mmm, Winchester?" he yelled, leaving behind a flustered and upset Welsh. "Winchester?" he shouted. Peter finished trimming his topiary and grinned.

"Coming!" he called, tossing the trimming shears down and hurrying towards Arthur.

"Dispose of this," Kirkland said, handing the boy the plate with his uneaten chicken leg. Peter grinned and knelt down next to Roderich.

"Mmm, who's a good doggy, hmm? Who's a good doggy?" he cooed, waggling the chicken in front of the dog's nose. Roderich simply rolled his eyes as the leg was tossed away from him. "Fetch, boy!" He stood back up and hurried off elsewhere. The still uneaten chicken hit a tree next and landed next to Kiku. The man peeked out over the bushes and Roderich saw. He barked fearfully and Arthur's head whipped around.

"Savages! It's an ambush! Arm yourselves!" Arthur shouted, running about to find his own weapon.

"Run!" Peter cried, diving behind his topiary and quaking like a frightened child.

"Arm yourselves!" Arthur shouted. Kiku ran back to his spot next to Ludwig, bow and arrows ready as they watched as the men scramble about below them. "Make sure every man has a musket." The men grabbed the guns stacked around them "Shoot!" he ordered, waving his arm towards the bushes where the natives were crouched.

Antonio tripped over a large log as he ran, making him fire his musket on accident. The bullet managed to shoot right between Arthur's legs and into a water barrel. Governor Kirkland shouted in terror before rounding angrily on the Spaniard.

"Them, you idiot!" he snarled, pointing at the bushes. All the settlers were firing at the few men, and Feliciano and Ludwig had never seen weapons like these. They pulled their own bows back and shot arrows at the intruders. Roderich ran along the long log the settlers were hiding behind, trying to find a spot to hide. He crawled up under a random helmet and trembled in fright.

"Where's that blasted Beilschmidt when I need him?" Arthur yelled angrily, switching muskets as he shot from behind the barrel he was hiding behind. He noticed movement in the trees and looked up. He saw one of them crouching low and shot. The small man gasped in immense pain and clutched at his leg. He fell to the ground, holding his thigh and clenching his teeth to keep from making any sound.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called, standing and starting towards the auburn haired man. Feliciano looked up at the settler towering above him and his eyes widened in fear. Just as Dylan was about to bring the butt of his gun down, Ludwig ran up and grabbed it between his hands. He and Dylan fought for control as they both held on tightly to the gun.

Ludwig finally managed to gain control and kicked him in the chest, making him fall back. Allistor and the other settlers continued shooting at the natives. Ludwig scooped Feliciano up with ease and pulled him over his shoulder.

"Back to ze village," he ordered, running through the forest, trying to keep the man on his shoulders in as little pain as possible. All the settlers cheered as they watched the men retreating, shaking their guns in the air. Arthur stood up and almost tossed his gun down in his anger.

"Shut up. Shut up, you fools! They'll be back," he said, growling in frustration. Peter looked up from on one of the missing heads of bushes, still trembling with worry and fear. "Everyone, back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!" he commanded, walking through the man.

"Aye, Governor," Dylan said, saluting and started back for the ship. Arthur went to walk back to small fort they'd started before looking over his shoulder.

"And you," he said, stopping in his tracks and glaring down at Antonio. "Learn to use that thing properly." The poor Spaniard looked up ashamedly and glanced back down at his gun. "A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot," Arthur said before storming off, leaving Antonio to his own weary thoughts.


	6. Colors of the Wind

Alfred and a friend of his peeked into the hut where they were trying to help Feliciano, pulling the deer skin back so they could see how he was doing. An older woman from the village was holding his head and he grit his teeth in pain to keep from crying out. Lukas was chanting, shaking a small turtle shell filled with some type of seed over the man's leg. He had his eyebrows slightly scrunched, a confused look on his face. Francis was on a bent knee next to him, a growing frown on his face.

"Zese beasts invade our shores, and now zis," he said, looking up at nothing in particular and then laid a hand on Feliciano's forehead. Lukas stopped murmuring his chants and looked up at Francis, a sad look in his eyes.

"This wound is strange to me," he said, looking up from his knelt position next to Feliciano's calves. The wounded man clamped his jaw and breathed heavily, making his chest rise and fall rapidly. Francis stood up and faced Ludwig who stood behind watching his fellow warrior worriedly.

"We will fight zis enemy, but we cannot do it alone," Francis said, clenching his fists tightly as he looked at the blonde. He turned and motioned for him to follow him out of the hut. "Ludwig, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brozers to help us fight." He looked at his people as he stepped out of the hut into the evening light. He held up a hand calling for attention. "Zese white men are dangerous," he announced loudly, making sure everyone could hear him. Alfred looked up with tired eyes as he thought of how much trouble Matthew was going to get into. "No one is to go near zem."

Matthew was sitting by the river's edge, studying the hollowed, metal object that Gilbert had been wearing on his head. Gilbert chuckled softly and watched Matthew look as his distorted reflection in the rounded side of the helmet.

"Ist called a helmet," he said, grinning as Matthew's small yellow bird flew up and pecked the helmet. He saw himself enlarged in the reflection and squeaked in fear and flew off.

"Helmet," Matthew repeated softly, watching Gilbird fly off.

"So, uh, vhat river is zis?" he asked, motioning towards the river they were sitting next to. Matthew smiled as he played with Gilbert's helmet.

"Qui-yough-co-hannock," he replied, placing the metal delicately on his head. He looked around as if seeing the world completely different with the helmet on his head. Gilbert quirked a silver eyebrow and leaned back on his hands.

"You have ze most unusual names here. Chicahominy. Quiyough. Qui-yough-co-hannock. Matthew," he said softly, turning Matthew's face back towards him and lifting the helmet slightly. Matthew smiled and lifted the heavy object off his head.

"You have the most unusual name too. Gilbert Beilschmidt," Matthew replied, scrunching his own eyebrows together. Gilbert smirked and went to respond, but a growling caught his attention. He looked down and saw Kumajiro digging through is satchel.

"Oi!" he cried, red eyes going wide as he lifted the bear out if the bag by his backside. "Is zis bottomless pit a friend of yours?" he asked as the bear munched on the biscuits while behind held upside down.

"Kuma!" Matthew chastised, grabbing the bear and pulling him into his lap. Gilbert leaned forward and held out his hand.

"Vell, how do you do, Kuma?" he asked, grinning at the animal. Kumajiro grabbed the albino's hand, flipping it over and checking under it in the hopes of finding more food. He tossed the hand away, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"It's alvight. It's just a handshake," he said, looking between Matthew and his bear. "Here, let me show you." He stuck his hand out in front of Matthew. He looked between the pale appendage and Gilbert's face several time.

"Nothing's happening," he stated confusedly.

"Uh, nein, nein. I need your hand first," he said, leaning in. Matthew held out his hand let Kumajiro crawl out of his lap. He watched, heart starting to pound, letting Gilbert's larger hand engulf his. He grabbed it gently and moved their two hands up and down gently. "It's how ve say hallo," he explained. Kumajiro grabbed Gilbird's beak and tried to shake him. Matthew's eyes widened and he smiled and sat up, kneeling on his knees.

"This is how we say hello," he said. He lifted his right hand up to his chest so his palm was facing down. He made a circular motion to the right and brought it back towards his chest before motion outward. "Wingapo."

"Vingapo," Gilbert echoed, copying the gesture. Matthew giggled at his accent and bit his lip.

"And how we say goodbye." He made the half circular motion again and left it there. "A-na," he said softly. Gilbert moved forward quickly and placed his palm against Matthew's.

"I like hallo better," he said, smiling gently. Gilbird puffed up and flew in between their two hands, pushing them apart. He flew up and chirped indignantly in Gilbert's face. "Ja. I vemember you," he said, watching the little bird fly back and land on Matthew's finger. He managed to look snooty as he stuck his beak in the air.

"Gilbird just doesn't like strangers," Matthew explained, trying his best not to smile at the bird.

"Vell, I'm not a stranger anymore," the albino said, reaching out to pet him. Gilbird looked at him and tried to peck at him. "Hmm. Stubborn little fellow, isn't he?" Gilbert said, withdrawing his hand and looking at the little bird. Gilbird stuck his tongue out, only to duck his head and shrink back ashamedly.

"Very stubborn," Matthew answered, looking pointedly at the yellow bird. Gilbert smiled and looked down, his read eyes going wide.

"Oi!" Kumajiro poked his head out of Gilbert's satchel again with a little object in his mouth. He jumped over towards a small rock.

"Kumajiro, come back here!" Matthew said, turning at the waist and looking after the bear.

"Don't vorry. He can't hurt it," he said easily. Kumajiro studied the little round thing before starting to back it on the rock. Gilbert's eyes widened and he lunged for the bear. "Oi! Vhat are you doing? Get-!" He let the creature slip right through his fingers.

"Kuma, bring that back!" Matthew called as the bear scampered up a tall tree. Gilbert looked over his shoulder at Matthew.

"N-nein, it's alvight," he said, looking up at the bear. "He can keep it. Call it a gift," he said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he watched the bear pound the metal against the wood of the tree branch.

"What was that?" Matthew asked, walking over to loop up at his bear and then back down and Gilbert.

"My compass," he replied as he leaned back. Matthew scrunched his nose and eyebrows at the unfamiliar word.

"Compass?" he asked, squatting down and sitting next to Gilbert. He looked over Matthew before looking back over the river.

"It tells you how to find your way vhen you get lost," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "But it's alvight, I'll get anozer one in London."

"London? Is that your village?" Matthew asked, eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. The Prussian grinned and glanced at the boy.

"Ja. It's a very big village," he told him. Matthew leaned forward excitedly, brushing his hair back behind his ear as if it would help him hear better.

"What's it like?" he questioned, wanting to know everything he could about everything he didn't know. Gilbert chuckled and leaned back once more on the cool grass.

"Vell, it's got streets filled viz carriages, bridges over ze rivers... und buildings as tall as trees," he said, gesturing up to the giant tree above them.

"I'd like to see those things," Matthew said, a kind of faraway look in his eyes as he looked up into the many braches of the tree, trying to imagine everything that Gilbert was describing.

"You vill," Gilbert replied, grinning knowingly at him. Matthew looked surprised for a moment as Gilbert leaned forward on his forearm.

"How?" he asked, wanting to know how he was going to see something that was thousands of miles away.

"Ve're going to build zem here," he said, standing up and walking to a lower branch. "Ve'll show your people how to use zis land properly, how to make ze most of it," he continued, jumping up and grabbing ahold of the thick wood.

"Make the most of it?" Matthew quirked an eyebrow, unsure of where he was going with the conversation. Gilbird puffed up slightly as he fluttered beside him.

"Ja. Ve'll build roads und decent houses und-"

"Our houses are fine," Matthew interrupted from the ground, glaring up at Gilbert with an offended look in his bluish eyes. Gilbert smirked and jumped down from the branch, landing right in front of the boy.

"You zink zat only because you don't know any better," he answered quickly, shaking a gentle finger at Matthew. The boy narrowed his eyes and stood up, storming towards his canoe. "V-vait a minute. Don't take it za- Oi! Oi!" Gilbird tried to keep him from going after Matthew, flying around his face and cheeping loudly. Matthew took the chance to climb in his canoe and start paddling. "Vait! V-vait!" Before he could get very fair, Gilbert ran into the water after him and grabbed the front of the small boat.

"Zere's so much ve can teach you," he pleaded, looking at Matthew carefully. "Ve've improved ze lives of savages all over the world."

"Savages?!" Matthew cried, eyes wide with hurt and anger. Gilbert screwed up his face and shook his head.

"Uh, not zat you're a savage," he said, trying to patch the mistake he'd made.

"Just my people," Matthew countered, watching the albino stumbled over his words. Gilbert shook his head again and leaned further over the front of the boat.

"Nein. Listen. Zat's not vhat I meant. Let me explain," he begged. watching Matthew struggled internally.

"Let go!" he said loudly, smacking his paddle and splashing Gilbert with water. Gilbert leaned forward so his face was only inches from Matthew's. The boy refused to let a blush rise to his cheeks and refused to acknowledge the increased beat of his heart.

"Nein! I'm not letting you leave," he replied, staring determinedly into Matthew's bright, infuriated eyes. The native stared furiously at Gilbert for a moment more before dropping his paddle in the boat and standing up so his could jump into the tree above him. "Look, don't do zis!" Gilbert shouted from the water. "Savage is just a vord!" He watched him climb higher through the sturdy branches.

"Uh, you know," he tried, following the nimble, flexible native up the tree. "A term for people who are uncivilized." Matthew rolled his eyes and hug down from a thick branch from his ankles and hands.

"Like me," he stated firmly. He watched the poor man struggling to get up the tree. Gilbert sighed heavily and looked up apologetically, throwing a booted foot over the branch he was clinging to.

"Vell, vhen I say uncivilized, vhat I mean is, is-" He struggled for a word as he reached up for another branch. He grabbed onto a too small branch and it broke in his grasp. He fell to the ground, miraculously managing not to hit anything on the way down. He fell through the branches and leaves, landing hard on his backside on the ground. He looked up and his helmet landed with a satisfying i_clang_/i on his head.

He groaned as Matthew jumped down nimbly a few feet away from him. He walked over to Gilbert, the grass underneath his feet as silent as the wind. He crouched in front of the settler, gently grabbing the tip of his helmet and pushing back. It revealed bright, pained red eyes watering from the pain of head being hit so hard. Matthew stared back, his eyes growing softy as he saw all the unknowing in his eyes.

"What you mean," Matthew said softly, "is 'not like you'."

_You think I'm an ignorant savage, and you've been so many places I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know._

Matthew looked gently at Gilbert, turning to pick his gun up from where leaned against the tree. He handed it to the albino, dropping it in his hands. He felt wind pick up slightly as he walked past Gilbert towards the small patch of woods. The albino followed silently behind, in awe of the boy.

_You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim, but I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name._

Matthew grabbed a stick from the ground and pretended to mark the land as his. He gestured down to the encampment they could see from the cliff. Gilbert watched curiously as he walked back and knelt down, placing his hands upon a nearby rock and tree. He was surprised as butterflies erupted from the trees.

_You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew._

They walked through the forest and Gilbert's eyes widened as he spotted a large bear on top of a large rock. He raised his musket to shoot, but Matthew gently laid his hand on it and pushed it down. They followed a large set of footprints to the bear's cave and Matthew smiled as he picked up one of the cubs. He handed it off the Gilbert where it played with his hat.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Matthew looked up to the sky and saw the stars shining down on them. Gilbert couldn't take in enough as he watched everything happening around him. He could see the smile in the stars as he watched the night sky. He could hear everything singing as one around him. Matthew grinned and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the cliff's edge.

The wind whirled around them and they jumped. It lowered them to the ground safely and helped them leap over and across the fields. They ran across the river and towards a waterfall, falling down into the water below.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you, and for once never wonder what they're worth._

Gilbert and Matthew ran through the forest, jumping and bounding along side by side with the deer that inhabited the woods. The leapt through the grass and trees, tumbling and falling down the small hill was below. Matthew rolled on top of Gilbert, a small on his face at the bright, clear understanding in the albino's blood red eyes. Gilbert laughed as he gazed up at the happy look of content in Matthew's violet blue eyes.

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends, and we are all connected to each other. In a circle In a hoop that never ends._

Matthew held Gilbert's hand as they swam through the deep lake. Two otters swam around them as they rushed towards the surface and Matthew could see the large heron above the water. The gasped as they surfaced, breathing in the fresh air and sensing everything around them.

They lay together, spread eagle on the ground with the sides of their head touching. Gilbert leaned to the side, just barely brushing his temple against Matthew's. Matthew smiled and the small touch and breathed deep.

_How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down then you'll never know and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_.

The each held an eagle on their arm, large and magnificent and really there. Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes and he watched them fly to the top of the tall tree in front of them. The perched at the top, tall and majestic. Matthew smiled at him, seeing the wonder and understanding now shining in his bright red eyes.

Matthew walked to the edge of the large cliff they were standing at, looking out at the land below for as far as the eyes could see. Gilbert followed behind him, watching not the land, but Matthew as well.

_For whether we are white or copper-skinned we need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind. You can own the Earth and still all you'll own is earth._

A light shape in the form of an eagle spread across the front of Gilbert's chest and his eyes widened. It was blown away by the wind and his eyes trailed after, curiosity sparked. Matthew knelt down and cupped handful of soil. Gilbert cupped his hands underneath Matthew's as he let the soil fall from his hands. It slipped easily through his own pale fingers.

_Until you can paint with all the colors of the wind._

Matthew stood up slowly, holding Gilbert's wrists and pulling him up too. Gilbert leaned forward, his heart telling him to kiss Matthew. Matthew stared into the albino's deep, spellbinding red eyes and found himself leaning forward too. He rested his forehead against Gilberts and pressed his hands against his chest. He felt complete, more whole than he ever had.

He noticed Gilbert also didn't have his gun and helmet and smiled softly; the thick Prussian was learning. His heart beat quickly in his chest. He didn't know how long he stood there just watching Gilbert, but honestly he couldn't have cared less.


	7. Leaving and a Reencounter

Matthew's eyes widened as he heard something that made his heart pound in his chest. It sounded as if his owned heartbeat was beating in his ears. Gilbert noticed the boy's worried look and then realized there was a strange sound as well. He turned around, not loosening his grip on Matthew's arms.

"Vhat is it?" he asked, looking around for a potential threat. Matthew shook his head and tried to control his increased breathing.

"The drums," he murmured, just waiting for one of his tribesmen to come out of nowhere. "They mean trouble. I shouldn't be here," he said, narrowing his eyes and trying to pull away, walking past the albino.

"I vant to see you again," Gilbert said, reaching for Matthew's arm. He shook his head and tried to tug his arm out of the strong grip.

"I can't," he whispered, feeling despair tug at his heart. Gilbert spun him around and looked into his bright, worried eyes.

"Bitte, don't leave," he begged, holding the native's thin arms in his own large, calloused hands. Matthew looked up longingly into the taller's brilliant red orbs and knew if he didn't go now he wouldn't be able to go at all.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down and pulling away from the Prussian. "I have to go." He ran to his small canoe, not looking back at Gilbert. The silverette watched wide eyed as he left, listening to the heavy thumping in his chest as he saw Matthew climb into the small boat and paddle off.

It was raining steadily on the settlement as the men tried to set up the last wall of protection. There were now pushing up the last huge wall, trying not slip in the mud underneath their feet. "A'right! This one's ready ta hoist!" "Two on each side. Ready now. Push!" Dylan and Allistor were yelling orders as they pushed against the wood.

"Watch it. It's slippery. Come on, lads, it's only a lil' picke' fence!" Dylan cried as they shoved as hard as they could against the huge wall of wood. Their feet slid backwards in the wet dirt but somehow they managed to get the large wall standing upright. "Steady. Steady. There ye go."

"That'll keep everything out, eh, Gilbert?" Antonio said, wiping the rain out of his eyes and looking towards the albino. His scrunched his eyebrows and watched him shovel mud onto the bottom of the fence to keep it in place. "Something wrong, Gilbert?" he asked, worried for his friend.

"Vhat?" he asked, hardly even looking up from the ground. Antonio shrugged and looked at him.

"You've been awfully quiet the last few days," he said. Gilbert stood up straight and looked between him and Allistor as he spoke.

"Oh, 'e's just mad tha' 'e missed all tha action," the redhead said, screwing a log onto another piece of wood.

"Ah, don't worry, Gilbert. You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians," he said consolingly, believing that the actual cause of his friend's sadness. Gilbert managed a small, fake smile and raised an eyebrow as he watched Allistor.

"Aye, we'll take care o' them like we did last time, aye, mates?" he proclaimed, pulling his trousers higher and grabbing a stray hammer. "We sho' ourselves an Injun, or maybe two or three." He stuck the head of the hammer under his arm and pretended to hold a musket. A look of pain flashed across Gilbert's face as he thought about Matthew. He didn't want to be shooting at the natives. Any of the natives.

"Alright, you howlin' nutta', get to work!" Dylan said, his temper finally starting to boil over. He grabbed the sheet that was draped over Allistor's back and lifted it, kicking him in the butt as he did so. Allistor turned, a hurt, close to challenging look on his face.

"Come on, Dylan. It's just a little fun," he said, leaning against his shovel. Dylan snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sure, we're having loads of fun, right?" he said, tossing his shovel into the trench the four of them were standing in. "Look at us. No gold, no food. While Kirkland sits up in his tent all day, happy as a clam." He gestured animatedly and threw his arm back to point at Arthur's large tent sitting on the top of the hill.

"I am doomed!" Arthur growled, crumpling the map he was holding close to his chest. He completely ignore his dog behind who was pulling along a large covered, silver tray. "I should be wallowing in riches by now and I haven't found as much as a speck!" he muttered, looking over the maps and diagrams scattered across his desk.

"Think. Think! It's got to be around here somewhere. Where could it be?" Roderich completely ignored his master as he uncovered the dish and spun the little device underneath. He sang softly as the little bone dangled from it. He unfortunately didn't noticed Kumajiro, who had snuck his way into the camp, and reached for his first bone. "I've mined the forests and the hills and the swamps. And nothing!" The little polar bear opened his mouth and had all the bones in his mouth. Roderich looked at him, dumbstruck, before barking loudly and chasing after the bear into the cold, wet evening.

"Why can't I find it? What am I overlooking?" Arthur cried as he flipped the maps he had standing on easels. He was at a complete loss. They'd been in Virginia for nearly two weeks and hadn't happened upon any gold yet. He groaned and rolled his eyes as he heard Peter enter his tent. His emerald orbs widened, however, as he saw the arrow sticking out of the boy's head.

"I... I... I made it myself!" the boy said happily as he pulled off the arrow headband. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he stomped over to Peter. He snatched the head piece away from him and snarled.

"Take that silly..." he trailed off, an incredible idea coming to him. "Of course! The Indians," he mumbled, looking at the arrow as if by touching the object he'd gained the knowledge of the gold's whereabouts. "Winchester, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?" he asked Peter, snatching by his shirt front and tapping the arrow point against his chin in thought.

"Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?" Peter counted off on his fingers. Arthur snorted and tossed him away.

"It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them," he said, marching to his maps. "Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't I?" he declared, knocking over the large easel as he stormed outside. He walked up to the trench that Dylan and Allistor were dozing in and looked down angrily at them.

"You there! Where's Captain Beilschmidt?" he demanded, hands on his hips. The two men jumped up and looked at the man almost fearfully.

"Well, he's gone," Allistor said rather pathetically. Arthur and Dylan rolled their eyes and the Welsh had to resist the urge to smack the man in the back of the head.

"Aye. Your singing must have scared 'im off," he said exasperatedly. Arthur was ready to slap sense into the both of them.

"Well, then go get him for heaven's sake!" he said, pointing to the forest. Allistor's eyes widened and he looked almost fearful.

"What if we run into the Indians?" he asked, not wanting to venture out into the forest in the dark, especially with the prospect of running into natives. Arthur resisted the urge to scream and gave a forced grin.

"That's what guns are for," he said as if talking to a child, "now arm yourselves and get moving!" The men nodded and grabbed their muskets before heading out.

Barking echoed throughout the forest and Roderich chased Kumajiro over the hills and through the rivers. He continued barking, believing it would scare his enemy into submission. He ran right past a large moose, not even noticing Kumajiro curled up on the animal's head. The polar bear jumped down and was about to run in the opposite direction, but stopped and looked back at the moose. He carefully shoved one of the bones into the large animal's mouth and ran off. The moose simply grunted and continued chewing his grass.

Gilbird sat atop one of the many stalks of corn growing out in the field, keeping watch as Matthew and Alfred pulled it off the stalk. Matthew sat down, putting his small, mostly empty, basket on the ground and drawing in the dirt lightly with his fingertips. Alfred walked up with his own basket of corn and Francis made his way through the talk plants towards his son.

"Matzew." Matthew looked up as he father stopped in front of them. "You should be inside ze village," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly at the two boys. Matthew smiled and stood up so he was standing beside his friend.

"We'll be all right," he told his father, holding his small basket in his hands. "We're gathering food, for when the warriors arrive," Alfred chirped, leaning his against his hip. Matthew glanced at his own and held it to his stomach, hiding the miniscule amount of crop he'd gathered. Francis sighed and nodded at the two.

"Don't go far. Now is not ze time to be running off," he warned. Matthew smiled rather forcefully and nodded.

"Yes, Papa," he replied quickly. Francis smiled and looked at the necklace around his son's neck.

"When I see you wear zat necklace... you look just like your mozer," he said softly, gazing fondly at the trinket and then back at his son. Matthew held the charm delicately between his fingers and looked back at Francis.

"I miss her," he said, trying to make conversation and not be over zealous in his answer. Francis grinned and breathed in deeply as the wind started to blow gently through the field.

"But she is still wiz us," he said, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm him and the wind blow through his hair and the leather he wore. "Whenever ze wind moves zrough ze trees, I feel 'er presence," he murmured, opening his eyes and looking at Matthew. "Our people looked to 'er for wisdom and strengz. Someday zey will look to you as well." He laid a hand on Matthew's shoulder and nodded.

"I would be honored by that," the boy replied somewhat tightly. He smiled however and Francis sighed, walking away from the two of them.

"You shouldn't be out 'ere alone. I'll send for Ludwig," he told them, walking out of the cornfield. Matthew rolled his eyes and pursed his lips at the thought of Ludwig having to babysit him. Alfred waited until Matthew's father was out of sight and rounded on his friend.

"Alright. What is it?" he demanded, setting his basket on the ground roughly. Matthew turned to look at Alfred with a look of feigned confusion.

"What?" he asked, setting his own small portion down. Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"You're hiding something," he stated firmly. Matthew's heart pounded in his chest at the thought of being found out.

"I'm not hiding anything," he defended weakly, looking anywhere and everywhere but at Alfred. His friend snorted and crossed his arms.

"Matthew, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone," he begged. He looked behind Matthew at the sound of the corn rustling and gasped. "Matthew, look!" Matthew whipped around and saw Gilbert grinning from ear to ear as he spotted the boy. Gilbird also looked down and tried to dive bomb the man. The Prussian was ready this time and held up one of the biscuits Kumajiro hadn't scarfed down and the little bird got his beak stuck in it. The albino tossed it to the side and continued towards Matthew and Alfred. Alfred's blue eyes widened as he watched the pale stranger

"It's one of them! I'm going to get–!" Matthew jumped forward and covered his friend's mouth. He turned to Gilbert with frantic eyes and whispered desperately.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked quickly. Alfred's eyes widened as he looked at Matthew. Gilbert grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I had to see you again," he replied simply. Matthew rolled his eyes in frustration as Alfred mumbled in surprise against his hand. Matthew looked at the Prussian exasperatedly before he heard someone calling his name from a far. "Matthew. Matthew?" It was Ludwig looking for him. His eyes widened in fright and he moved so he was in front of Alfred and begged him quietly.

"Please, don't say anything," he said softly. He turned to Gilbert and grabbed his hand. "Quick, this way." They vanished into the corn. Alfred looked up helplessly as Ludwig appeared suddenly.

"Alfred," he said stiffly as he looked at the boy. Alfred flinched at the strictness in his voice. "Vhere is Matzew?" Alfred thought hard for words before distracting himself with by picking corn.

"I… I haven't seen him," he lied. Ludwig sighed tiredly, digging his staff into the ground. He looked at Alfred expectantly as he paused in his corn picking.

"Matzew can't keep vunning off. It's dangerous out zere," he said. "Tell him zat. He listens to you," he instructed. He turned and walked off, leaving Alfred alone. The boy snorted and threw the corn in hand to the side.

"Huh, sure he does."

Kumajiro sat up in one of the many crevices in Grandmother Bella, looking over some of the stuff he's taken from the settler's ship. He looked down when he heard Matthew and Gilbert walking up towards the old tree. "Zis place is incredible," the albino mumbled, looking around in awe. "Und to zink we came all zis way just to dig it up for gold."

"Gold?" Matthew asked as Kumajiro slid down a vine to them. "Hey, Kuma," Gilbert greeted the small white bear. "What's gold?" the native asked, quirking an eyebrow as he sat on the large, round stump where he sat to talk to Grandmother Bella. Gilbert struggled for words as he climbed up next to him and crouched down.

"You know, it's... uh… it's, it's yellow," he tried to explain, gesturing with his hands. "It comes out of ze ground. It's really valuable." Matthew's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh! Here, we have lots of it," he replied, reaching into his leather satchel. He pulled out a piece of corn and tugged at the husk, revealing the golden yellow kernels of the corn. "Gold," he said happily.

"No," Gilbert paused and reached into own bag. "Gold is... zis." He pulled out a small gold coin and holding it out to let Matthew look at it closely.

"Hmm. There's nothing like that around here," he said, reaching out to grab the small gold piece. Kumajiro reached from behind him and snatched it first. He bit down on the coin and stuck his tongue out. "No gold," Gilbert asked surprised. "Not that I've seen," Matthew said, leaning back on his hands. Gilbert chuckled under his breathe and moved so he was laying on his back.

"All zis way for nozing. Vell, zose boys are in for a big surprise," he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Will they leave?" Matthew asked, slightly hopeful and slightly worried. Gilbert thought about it and shrugged. "Some of zem might," he replied matter-of-factly. Matthew pursed his lips before asking the question he'd been worried about. "Will you go home?"

"Vell, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to," he said kind of sadly, sitting up and leaning on his arm. "I've never veally belonged anyvhere." He laid his arm across his knee, looking down at the stump beneath them like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You could belong here," Matthew said softly, looking at Gilbert with his big, violet eyes. Gilbert looked up and saw Matthew looking at him with beautiful, amethyst eyes, almost pleading like. He leaned up, suddenly hearing something on the wind. Matthew watched knowing, a small smile making its way onto his face. The albino looked up at the tree they were sittin in front of and watched as one of the larger knots of the tree moved and transformed into a face. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Gilbert jerked back, his ruby red eyes wide with surprise and fright.

"Vhat was zat?" he asked breathlessly, keeping his eyes trained on the tree. Matthew refrained from giggling and glanced up at the tree.

"Did you see something?" he asked, watching to see if Grandmother Bella would appear again.

"Nein. Nein. I just, uh... I... I didn't see anyzing, did I?" he asked worriedly, looking behind him at the boy. He motioned to the tree again, smiling.

"Look again," he said softly, looking at the tree. They watched as the knot once again moved and transformed into an old woman's face.

"Let it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand," Bella sang softly, training her dark eyes on Gilbert. The man's bright red eyes were wide, watching the tree in front of him. He couldn't believe the tree had a face, much less that it was singing. "Hello, Gilbert Beilschmidt." She grinned teasingly at the young man.

"Matzew," the Prussian said, swallowing and not letting his eyes leave Grandmother Bella, "zat tree is talking to me." Matthew smiled and rested his head on the olders shoulder.

"Then you should talk back," he whispered in his ear. Gilbert turned his head and looked at him like his was crazy.

"Don't be frightened, young man," Bella said, making Gilbert's head whip back around. "My bark is worse than my bite." The young settler stared, speechless, as the tree talked directly to him. He was stunned, unable to move.

"Say something," Matthew urged. Gilbert turned his head just a bit so he could direct his words towards the young blonde. "Vhat do you say to a tree?" he asked, gesturing to the large willow, feeling slightly foolish. "Anything you want," Matthew replied, pushing his back gently to get him on his feet. Gilbert let himself be pushed into a standing position, grinning as he looked up at Grandmother Bella.

"So, u-u-uh..." he stammered as he tried to back up slightly, unable to form a coherent sentence. Bella used some off her vines and pushed him towards her.

"Come closer, Gilbert Beilschmidt," she commanded firmly. She moved him closer until his face was only inches from her. She scrutinized him for a moment, looking deep into his garnet red eyes. She smiled suddenly and looked at Matthew over Gilbert's shoulder. "He has a good soul. And he's handsome too," she commented cheekily.

"Oh, I like her," the albino said, pointing to the tree as he felt a sudden weight lifted from his shoulders. Matthew giggled and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"I knew you would," he said, smiling up at the Prussian. The small moment of peace was interrupted when they heard yelling coming from the forest.

"Beilschmidt! Beilschmidt! Where are ye, mate?" The two men looked up and Gilbert groaned as recognized Dylan and Allistor's voices.

"Ve can't let zem see us," he warned, holding Matthew close to him. Grandmother Willow quickly pushed them to other side of her trunk, whispering to them. "Quick! Over here," she said.

"This place gives me tha creeps. Savages could be hidin' anywhere," Allistor, holding his gun close to his chest as he pushed Bella's vines out of the way. Dylan snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Aye. Well, if ye spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot," he instructed gruffly. Gilbert held Matthew as close as he could against him as Grandmother Bella smirked. She lifted one of her larger roots and both men tripped over it with a cry of surprise. "Watch ya feet, ya big oaf!" Dylan said, looking up from the dirt.

"It wasn't me. It was tha tree," Allistor protested, looking back at the root they'd tripped over. Dylan practically growled in frustration. He was cold and tired and he did not feel like putting up with this tonight.

"Oh, of course! Tha tree just felt like lifting its roots and–" He cut himself off as he looked back behind him and they watched the tree root Bella had lifted lower itself back into the ground. Dylan and Allistor exchanged glances and looked back at the root. "Let's get ou' of here," Dylan mumbled. Grandmother grinned and used a couple of vines and popped the two men on the butt. They jumped up with a yelp and Dylan cried out "Run!"

"But wha' about Beilschmidt?" Allistor asked as they took off running back into the forest. Dylan clutched at his stinging rear and followed after the redhead.

"He's a big lad. He can take care of himself." Gilbert and Matthew slowly came out of their hiding spot as the two men ran away from Grandmother Bella's tree.

"I'm glad you're on our side," the albino commented as he chuckled at his fellow men running off. Bella chuckled and held up a few vines.

"There's still some snap in these old vines," she commented, looking at the both of them. Gilbert sighed and began pulling his bag back over his shoulder.

"I'd better get back before zey send ze whole camp out after me," he said, sighing wistfully. Matthew grabbed his arm and turned him slightly.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, grabbing onto the Prussian's hand. The silverette reached up and cupped the native's cheek in his hand.

"Meet me tonight. Vight here," he said softly. Matthew nodded and Gilbert turned to go without another word. Matthew sighed as he watched him disappear into the darkness of the woods.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in years," Grandmother Bella said happily as she looked at Matthew. The boy sighed tiredly as he tugged at his hair.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again," he said, trying to convey his feelings to the wise old tree.

"Who wouldn't?" she replied, trying to look in the direction the man had gone off in. "I want to see him again." Matthew laughed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing," he murmured, leaning back against one of the tree limbs. Kumajiro had climbed back up and was pawing gently at the boy's hair. Bella thought about it for a moment before raising a rough eyebrow.

"Perhaps it's your dream," she supplied, looking at Matthew with a smile. The blonde's eyes widened and he turned to look at the tree.

"My dream? Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?" he asked, a grin making its way across his face. Bella nodded and watched Matthew giggle happily.


	8. A Decision Made

"The warriors are here!" The villagers looked up at the sound of paddles slapping the water over and over again. Their fellow warriors were coming in quickly in their canoes and all the natives were excited to see their allies. They grouped around the river's edge to greet the neighboring tribe.

Matthew ran out of one of many fields and looked as the chief of the opposite tribe stepped out and greeted Francis. He was tall, broad shouldered with pale blonde hair and unkind, dark violet eyes. His father smiled warmly and led the man towards his hut. Matthew's heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he watched the exchange. He walked forward towards Alfred and the blued eyes boy turned to narrow his eyes at his friend.

"Matthew! Are you crazy?" he asked, crossing his arm over his chest. "What were you doing with one of them?" Matthew opened his mouth but was interrupted before he even began.

"Zere you are." He jumped at the gruff voice and turned to see his intended husband. "Ludwig," he said, trying his best not to shy away from the man as he wrapped his thick, muscular arm around his thin shoulders. "Look at zem. Now ve have enough varriors to destroy zose vhite demons." Matthew heart clenched at Ludwig's harsh words. He didn't want to hurt them. He watched as his father stood in front of the village with his fellow chief.

"Now zat we are joined by our brothers... we will defeat zis enemy," he said, and turned to motion for the tall blonde to enter the hut with him. They turned to go in and Matthew ran forward, hurrying towards his father. Ludwig looked at Alfred and he shrugged, not truly wanting to tell on his friend. Matthew sprinted to his father's side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Father, I need to speak with you," he said, trying to not let his fear get the better of him. Time was closing in and he didn't want his people to fight the man he loved.

"Not now, my son. Ze council is gazering," Francis replied, laying a hand on Matthew's shoulder and turning to walk in. Matthew swallowed and looked at this father.

"We don't have to fight them! There must be a better way," he pleaded, trying to get his father to understand and see reason. Francis sighed and turned to look Matthew straight on.

"Sometimes our paths are chosen for us," he replied softly. "But maybe we should try talking to them," Matthew insisted, walking up close to Francis. The blonde shook his head and turned once more to go inside. "Zey do not want to talk." Matthew's breath shook and he looked up into his father's tired eyes.

"But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?" he asked, his violet blue eyes widening as hope rose ever so slightly in his chest. Francis managed to keep from rolling his eyes and eyed his son. "Matzew-" "Wouldn't you?" the boy persisted, desperate for some kind of answer or solution out of the world of chaos he had tumbled into.

"Of course I would, but it is not zat simple," he replied, slumping his shoulders in defeat. He reached up and cupped Matthew's cheek. "Nozing is simple anymore." He sighed and turned, walking into the hut where the rest of the warriors were waiting, leaving Matthew to his own whirlwind of thoughts.

Gilbert walked swiftly through the forest with Kumajiro galloping along at his heel. The small bear stopped and looked though, as he heard twigs snapping. He looked up and saw Roderich coming out from under a large tree branch, covered in twigs and mud. The dog spotted the bear and narrowed his eyes. He lunged forward and barked after Kumajiro. The bear turned tail and ran into a small, hollow log, letting Roderich follow in after.

Kumajiro's head popped out one end while his rear end got stuck and Roderich's middle got caught and he couldn't pull out, leaving his butt out in the open. Kumajiro tried pulling himself out, but only managed in dragging them both forward. Roderich pulled himself onto his back feet, allowing the small bear at the top access to the low branches above them. He grabbed onto them and pulled himself up out of the log, leaving the small dog to stumble about and howl through the forest by himself. The bear ran across the branch and jumped down onto Gilbert's shoulder, looking back once at the dog.

Dylan and Allistor stood at the top of the large wooden barrier they'd created while Antonio stood at the bottom. He was pacing back and forth slowly, holding his gun close to his chest. He was jumpy and on edge, so when he heard a twig snap behind him, he spun around and pointed the musket at the thing. Gilbert's eyes widened and he raised his arms in surrender.

"Easy, Toni. It's me," he said, letting Kumajiro uncurl from around his neck and jump into the satchel dangling by his waist. Antonio sighed in relief and lowered his weapon.

"Oh, Gilbert. I could've killed you," he muttered, watching as the albino's skin turned reddish orange in the light of the setting sun. Gilbert shook his head and stood by the Spaniard's side.

"Not aiming like zat, you couldn't. Keep boz eyes open vhen you shoot," he said, pointing forward to emphasis his point. "You'll see twice as vell." He patted Antonio on the back and walked inside the encampment. He was greeted by shouts and yells of relief.

"Beilschmidt, there ya are!" "We were looking all over for ye." Dylan and Allistor looked down from there post and waved as they greeted him. He looked over though as Arthur shouted his name in rage, storming out of tent to reprimand the Prussian.

"Beilschmidt! Where have you been?" Kirkland yelled as Peter trailed behind him.

"I vas out, uh, scouting ze terrain, sir," he fibbed quickly, jerking a thumb behind him at the forest. Arthur's thick eyebrows rose and his countenance changed from one of anger to one of surprise and interest.

"Excellent. Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts," he said promptly. He raised himself, trying to look as tall as possible "We'll need that information for the battle," he said, looking down his nose at Gilbert. His ruby eyes widened and he looked at Arthur.

"Vhat battle?" he asked quickly, looking around at the men and then back to Arthur. The blonde rolled his eyes and looked Gilbert straight on. "We will eliminate these savages once and for all," he thundered.

"Nein You can't do zat," he answered darkly, marching forward and pointing his finger menacingly in Arthur's face. The man's emerald eyes widened and he looked condescendingly at the man.

"Oh, can't I?" he replied, raising his eyebrows and smirking at the man. Gilbert sighed and tried to backtrack slightly.

"Look, ve don't have to fight zem," he said reasonably, looking at them. Antonio walked up behind him and looked at him astonished.

"Gilbert, what's gotten into you?" he asked worriedly. Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked around again.

"I met one of zem," he replied much to the surprise of the surrounding men.

"Ya what?" Dylan demanded, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around roughly. "A savage?" Antonio asked, his surprise and sudden anger showing in tone and face.

"Zey're not savages," Gilbert growled, turning from man to man. "Zey can help us. Zey know ze land, zey know how to navigate ze rivers," he told them as they the settlers surrounded him. He looked down as Kumajiro stuck his arm out, holding a piece of corn. "Und look. It's food," he showed them, pulling the skin down further to reveal the golden kernels.

"Wha' is it?" Allistor asked, looking in wonder at the thing in Gilbert's pale hand. The albino snorted and looked at him.

"It's better zan hardtack und gruel, zat's for sure," he informed them. Peter perked up from behind Arthur's growing scowl and smiled.

"I like gruel," he piped. Arthur shook him off and stomped forward to snatch the corn out of Gilbert's hand.

"They don't want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to kill us," he yelled, throwing the corn to the ground as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world, "all of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!" He walked in front of them men, shaking them and trying to get them to understand the situation. Gilbert looked at him and smirked.

"But zere is no gold," he said simply, crossing his arms over her chest. All the men's eyes widened and looked at Arthur. "No gold?" Dylan asked, glaring at Kirkland.

"And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this?" he simpered, taunting the young man. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"Ja," he replied lowly, staring at Arthur with smoldering, angry red eyes. Arthur stared right back, refusing to back down.

"Lies! Lies! All of it! Murderous thieves! There's no room for their kind in civilized society," he proclaimed, watching Gilbert. The man looked furious as he watched Kirkland.

"But zis is their land!" Gilbert argued definitely. Arthur's eyes blazed as he got right up Gilbert's face.

"This is my land! I make the laws here!" he shouted, managing to sneer at Gilbert, "and I say anyone who so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight will be tried for treason... and hanged!" he snarled, almost bumping noses with the albino as Gilbert simply watched the man with an even, deadly glare.

Matthew ran, his heart pounding madly in his chest as he made his way for the corn field. He was escaping in the dead of night so no one would wonder where he was going. The moon lit his path as he nearly stumbled into the tall stalks. "Matthew!" A familiar voice caught his attention and he turned around. "Alfred!" he exclaimed as he stopped and looked at his best friend.

"Don't go out there," he said, his blue eyes sparkling sadly in the bright moonlight. "I lied for you once. Don't ask me to do it again." Matthew bit his lip and sighed.

"I have to do this," he replied softly, turning to go into the corn. Alfred ran forward and grabbed his wrist.

"He's one of them," he said, desperation starting to seep into his voice. Matthew shook his head and pulled his hand from Alfred's grip.

"You don't know him," he answered defensively, trying to walk forward. Alfred moved and blocked his path, his fist clenching at his sides.

"If you go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people," he said, looking him straight in the eye. Matthew groaned.

"I'm trying to help my people," he told him, trying to get the blonde to understand. Alfred reached forward again and took Matthew's hand.

"Matthew. You're my best friend," he whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt." Matthew smiled slightly at the concern and clasped Alfred's wrist.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing." With that he jogged past Alfred and into the corn. "Matthew, no!" Alfred cried desperately, reaching out for his childhood friend, but he was already gone.

Gilbert squatted down next to the candle in his tent and used a small candle snuffer to put out the flame, darkening his tent. Kumajiro lay spread across his shoulders as he walked out of the small, makeshift structure into the cool night. Kumajiro jumped to the ground and sprinted ahead. He listened to the settlers talking around the fire as he jumped behind different things to try and get out of the small settlement.

"Kirkland wouldn't take us halfway around tha world for nothin'," Dylan said quietly. "But wha' if Beilschmidt is right? What if there is no gold?" Allistor pondered wonderingly. Another man spoke up softly to add his own thoughts. "If you ask me, Kirkland's been lying to us since we left London." "Listen to ya, ya bunch of idiots. Those savages didn't attack us for nothin'. They're hidin' somethin'," Dylan said, his anger flaring at the men.

Antonio sat quietly among them, just looking around when he noticed a dark figure hopping about in the moonlight. He could the man's shadow moving swiftly behind the tents and such. He stood up, trying not to disturb the men and walked towards the shadow.

"If they do have the gold, I reckon we'll have to fight 'em." "Not me." Gilbert sprinted quickly to the barrier and pressed himself flat against it. He could hear the guards muttering to themselves above him as he let his eyes searched the area in front of him. "...either too hot or too cool. I haven't been comfortable since we got here." "Oh, I know. I've been itching a lot."

The Prussian slipped out of the settlement and took off down the side of the the tall wooden wall and turned into the forest, Kumajiro right on his heels. Antonio stuck his head out, watching after worriedly after his friend. He didn't notice the shadow behind him until two hands reached forward and shoved him. He turned, ready to yell at whoever it was but shut his mouth when he saw Arthur standing behind him, his eyes lidded with anger.

"Follow him," he said, his eyes flitting between Antonio and the spot where Gilbert had disappeared. Antonio nodded and stood at attention. "Yes, Governor," he replied quickly. "I want to know where he's sneaking off to," he demanded darkly. Antonio never took his eyes off the man. "Yes, sir."

"And if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them," he told him, tossing him a musket. Antonio looked at the weapon and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, conflict swirling in his head. He nodded and turned to leave until Kirkland's voice made him turn around. "Oh, and Thomas, you've been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again." He turned out of the small opening and left Antonio there. The Spaniard sighed and turned to walk after Gilbert, hurt and confusion pulling at his heart.

Ludwig sat outside of his hut, hitting the tip of his spear over and over again with a small rock to sharpen it. His was working by the light of the small fire in front of him and failed to noticed Alfred walk up behind him. The boy swallowed and walked up next to him. "Ludwig," he said softly. The blonde turned around quickly and looked at blued eyed native.

"Vhat is it?" he asked, setting his weapons down.

"It's Matthew," he said. Ludwig's own sky blue eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

"Vhat's wrong? Is he alvight?" he asked worriedly. Alfred looked at the ground and bit his lip. His heart was tugging him in both directions, but he finally looked up again and shook his head ever so slightly.

"I think he's in trouble."

Matthew ran and ran, his lungs burning with each breath he took. He sprinted until he was at Grandmother Bella's tree and finally slowed as he climbed up to greet the tree. Bella was already awake and worried. She looked at Matthew knit her eyebrows together.

"The Earth is trembling, child. What's happened?" she asked as small animals scurried all about her trunk in fright. Matthew turned to the old tree, almost in tears.

"The warriors are here!" he said breathlessly, trying his best to hold in the fear and uncertainty he was feeling.

"Matzew!" The boy whipped around and relief filled him as he looked at the albino climbing up the large branches. "Gilbert," he whispered hopefully. He jumped across the wide branches until he was right in front of Matthew. He grabbed the boy's hands and looked at him seriously.

"Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people," he said quickly, his eyes darting between Matthew's bright, worried bluish ones. "You've got to varn zem." Matthew eyes widened and he looked up at Gilbert.

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this," he replied and began tugging him down onto the ground. "You have to come with me and talk to my father," he instructed. Gilbert shook his head and turned the blonde back to face him.

"Matzew, talking isn't going to do any gut. I alveady tried talking to mein men, but everyzing about zis land has zem spooked," he told Matthew. They both jumped and turned to look into the forest as they heard a loud, echoey howl. They watched as thing with to white legs tripped and stumbled up the hill. It had a round, brown body and two thin, stiff arms.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen," Grandmother Bella said as the thing tripped and began rolling down the hill. It got caught in between two thick tree branches and the two white legs popped out of the hollow tree trunk. It fell out and right into Gilbert's hands.

"Roderich?" he asked, looking at the small dog in his hands. The dog looked up and immediately saw Kumajiro. He growled and pushed away from Gilbert to chase the bear. "Easy, Roderich. Come here!" he called as the dog chased Kumajiro down to the ground. "Kumajiro, come back!" Matthew called, running after to the two animals. "You see vhat I mean?" Gilbert said, shrugging slightly, "once two sides vant to fight, nozing can stop zem."

"Come- come here, both of you!" Matthew said as the two ran in circles around him. Kumajiro jumped off Matthew's back and leapt up the thick roots of the old tree. Roderich barked after "It's alvight! It's alvight! He's a friend!" Gilbert said as the dog and bear ran in between his legs. "Bad! Bad dog! Sit!" Kumajiro and Roderich stopped on a large stump and Gilbird was laughing at the both of them. The bear looked up and grinned, grabbing the small bird and using him as a sword against the dog.

"What are you doing? Kuma!" "Roderich, get back here!" "What are you doing? Stop that!" The two tried yelling at the animals, watching them fight and argue, before Roderich jumped up right in front of Grandmother Bella. She morphed quickly and stared straight at little dog.

"All right, that's enough!" she bellowed, making the animal freeze in fright and fall backwards into the water below. She reached one of her vines down and wrapped it around the dog's curled tail and pulled up out of the water. "It's enough to make your sap boil," she muttered as she set him back down on the stump. "Now then, there's something I want to show you. Look." She lowered the vine back down and dipped the tip in. Matthew's eyes widened as he watched the action.

"The ripples," he mumbled, watching them spread. Gilbert watched the water and looked at Matthew and then back down. What about them?" he asked curiously, crouching down on his knees.

"So small at first, then look how they grow," Bella said, watching the four of them looking at the water and growing ripples. "But someone has to start them." She raised her eyebrow as Gilbert looked back at her. He sighed and turned to her.

"Zey're not going to listen to us," he said tiredly. She huffed and rolled her dark, hollow eyes.

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see?" she asked, moving the root that he was on so he was sitting on it and sliding down towards Matthew. "Only when the fighting stops can you be together." He landed lightly in front of the blonde, gently grabbing his hands. He smiled hopefully, his eyes wide and pleading. He smiled softly, giving into the boy.

"Alvight. Let's go talk to your father," he said softly, grinning back at Grandmother Bella. Matthew's smile widened and he threw his arms around Gilbert's neck in his happiness. Bella smiled and pulled her vines closed around them. Gilbird tried to fly past them to reprimand them, but Kumajiro simply pulled him back. The albino pulled back and looked at Matthew. They both leaned forward, their eyes flitting back and forth and their lips met.

Matthew sighed as he felt Gilbert's arms go around his back. Gilbert pulled him close and was completely unaware of Antonio pushing through the forest and watching the two of them, his green eyes wide with shock. Ludwig was also watching, his blood boiling as he watched the enemy kissing his fiancé. He let out a loud, enraged cry and lunged forward. Gilbert pulled back, his blood red eyes wide as he looked at the native. Matthew gasped and jumped back, watching Ludwig grab Gilbert around the middle and tackle him to the ground.

"Ludwig! No!" Matthew cried. The blonde pulled out his hatchet and made to hit Gilbert in the head with it. He dodged and grabbed a stick and held it above his head as Ludwig tried to strike him again. The hatchet caught and Gilbert flipped backwards, bringing the large man with him. Ludwig landed in the dirt and stood quickly, drawing his short, handmade dagger as he jumped on Gilbert again, trying to force him to his knees.

"Ludwig!" Matthew cried as he circled around, trying to find somehow to stop the men from fighting. Antonio had run out from behind the curtain of leaves, biting off the end of his gunpowder packet and dumping it in the musket as he went. Gilbert and Ludwig rolled around on the ground, trying to get the upper hand before Ludwig finally pinned the silverette, bringing his dagger up to try and stab the albino. Matthew came up and managed to get his thin arms wrapped around Ludwig's bulky chest and tried to pry him off Gilbert. "Leave him alone!"

The blonde threw his arm back and slapped Matthew away. He flew back and landed on the ground with a heavy thump. Antonio ran forward and pulled the rod out of his gun and bent down on his knee to hold up the musket. Ludwig was bent over Gilbert, trying to push down as hard as he could against the albino's arms to stab him in the neck. Matthew knelt down next to Ludwig and tried to push him back off the Prussian. "Ludwig! Stop!" he yelled desperately, putting all his strength into shoving the large man off Gilbert. The albino watched Ludwig from the corner of his eye as he turned his head as far to the side as he could.

"Both eyes open," Antonio muttered, opening both of his eyes as he watched the struggle and aimed down the barrel of his gun. Matthew had almost completely removed Ludwig from over Gilbert when the gunshot rang out. Ludwig's eyes went wide and he reached out for Matthew. He watched as Ludwig snagged his necklace between his fingers. It broke as he fell backwards into the water around Bella's tree. Matthew gasped and reached one hand up towards his throat as the stones fell away from his neck and the other out towards Ludwig.

"Antonio!" Gilbert said, standing up and walking over to him and Matthew rushed over and knelt by her fallen villager. Antonio's eyes were wide as he looked at the man. "Is he..." he trailed off, already knowing the answer to his question. Matthew turned, hate and pain flashing in his twilight colored eyes.

"You killed him," he accused, glaring at him. He may not have loved Ludwig romantically, but he was still kin. He was his family and he was dead because of the brunette. Antonio stepped forward, reaching out uncertainly

"I thought that-" he started. Matthew jumped up, tears forming in his eyes. He lunged for the Spaniard but Gilbert held him back.

"Get away from him!" he screamed, trying to push away from Gilbert. The albino held firm and kept his arms around the boy's waist.

"Matzew, it won't help! He was only-" Gilbert tried to calm the blonde, keeping him from getting to Antonio.

"He killed him!" Matthew sobbed, struggling in the albino's hold. They could hear the natives yelling in the distance as Gilbert finally managed to calm Matthew. He looked over to Antonio and yelled at him.

"Antonio, get out of here!" The young Spaniard looked around, breathing heavily as he listened to the Indians approaching. "Get out of here!" he shouted. Antonio took off, splashing through the water as he went. Roderich tried to hide himself under Grandmother Bella's trunk with Kumajiro and Gilbird at the loud, frightening cries of the natives. Gilbert took deep breaths as he awaited the inevitable. He would be taken prisoner and knew he would be killed. He stood tall and proud, his garnet eyes shining as he watched the warriors run through the woods.

He was almost knocked over by the men as they grabbed him and forced his arms behind his back. He hardly struggled as he forced away from Matthew. He gave a backwards glance towards the blonde and gave him a pleading, heartbreaking look. Matthew watched, his heart aching as he saw Gilbert being dragged away from him. Even more tears filled his eyes at the thought of what would become of the albino. He sighed shakily and knelt back down by Ludwig who was still lying in the water.

He knelt by his head and let three other warriors walk over and pick the lifeless body up. Matthew lifted the head as the men muttered to themselves. They were gently as they held him and made their way back to the village. Matthew stood up slowly, picking his legs out of the water quietly, and followed behind.

Kumajiro crawled out from under his hiding space and climbed up the root. Roderich whimpered softly, still shaking beneath the trunk of the somewhat elevated wood. The bear looked down at the dog, and looked up at Gilbert. He sighed softly and hopped back down into the water next to the animal. He placed his paw on the dog's head and motioned for him to follow. He walked back up the root, this time with Roderich behind him. The walked away from the tree, leaving only Matthew's broken necklace behind.


	9. Savages

Francis watched as Ludwig's body was brought forward. Wails and sobs were heard all around for the fallen warrior. The man carrying him passes and Francis' expression changed to one of anger. He looked up and narrowed his eyes as he looked around at the surrounding villagers.

"Who did zis?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Two men came forward, pushing Gilbert between them. They forced him to his knees, pulling his head back by his hair so he could look at Francis.

"Matthew was out in the woods. Ludwig went to find her and this white man attacked him," one of them spoke, explaining what had happened to the chief. Alfred began pushing through the people, trying to get a look at what was happening. Francis stepped forward, glaring at the Prussian.

"Your weapons are strong," he said, lowering his spear so it was almost against the albino's neck, "but now our anger is stronger." Gilbert heaved for breath as he watched the spear go out of his line of sight. "At sunrise, 'e will be ze first to die," he announced, looking out at tribe.

"But, Father!" The blonde turned his head to see his sun hurrying up to them. His eyes narrowed at the boy.

"I told you to stay in ze village. You disobeyed me. You 'ave shamed your father!" he thundered. He watched Matthew look at him, tears in his eyes.

"I was only trying to help," he said, looking pleading at his father. Francis shook his head and gestured to where they had taken the dead body of their best warrior.

"Because of your foolishness, Ludwig is dead!" he stated harshly, making Matthew flinch. He looked back at Gilbert and sneered in disgust. "Take him away!" The albino struggled a bit as they yanked him to his feet and dragged him away. Matthew watched, pressing his lips together to keep his tears from falling. He dropped to his knees, staring blankly at the dirt as he tried to fathom how quickly everything had tumbled into chaos. He looked up as Alfred neared him.

"Ludwig was just coming to protect me," he mumbled, reaching up to wipe his eyes. Alfred bit his lip before responding.

"Matthew, I sent Ludwig after you," he forced out. Matthew looked up slowly, his eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. "I was worried about you," he said, dropping to his knees in front of his friend. "I-I thought I was doing the right thing." Matthew sighed and shook his head.

"All this happened because of me," he whispered, almost choking on his tears, "and now I'll never see John Smith again." Alfred took a deep breath and reached out for Matthew hand.

"Come with me," he said, pulling them both to their feet. Alfred pulled them through the camp as the moon rose high above them. They came to a small hut where two men stood guard. Alfred stepped forward and looked at the men.

"Matthew wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Ludwig," he said. He and Matthew watched as the two guards looked at each other and sighed.

"Be quick," one instructed and stood aside to let him enter. Matthew swallowed as he pushed aside the deer hide blocking the doorway. His heart ached as he saw Gilbert with his hands tied behind his back to a single post in the room. He was facing away from him, his head hung low. Matthew worried at his lips as he walked forward silently. He knelt beside Gilbert and raised a hand up to his silver hair, washed almost white in the moonlight. Gilbert's head jerked up at the touch, eyes wide, and he sighed in relief.

"Matzew," he muttered, taking in the boy's grief stricken features. Matthew cupped his cheeks delicately with his fingers before lowering his head to Gilbert chest and pressing close. Gilbert smiled and slouched over as much as he could over him as Matthew pressed his cool fingers against the skin of his chest.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde whispered against his skin. Gilbert let a knowing smirk play at his lips as he pressed his lips to Matthew crown.

"For vhat, zis?" he teased, pulling at the ropes around his wrists. "I've gotten out of worse scrapes zan zis. Can't zink of any vight now, but..." he trailed off, shrugging as he tried to press himself closer to Matthew. The native sighed as he pulled away.

"It would've been better if we'd never met. None of this would've happened," he muttered, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes.

"Matzew, look at me," Gilbert urged, stretching out to try and touch him with his forehead. Matthew turned his head slowly, looking at Gilbert with wide, sad eyes. Violet blue pools drowning in sorrow and tears. "I'd razer die tomorrow... zan live a hundred years vizout knowing you," he said softly, a small smile tugging at him lips. Matthew stared back, and jumped when Alfred called his name from the doorway.

"I can't leave you," Matthew mumbled, reaching up and carding his fingers through his silver hair. He smiled sadly and leaned into the touch as he pressed his palm against the side of his face.

"You never vill. No matter vhat happens to me, I'll alvays be viz you. Forever." Matthew swallowed and stood up, pulling his hand away slowly as he walked back out of the tent. Gilbert let his head drop and he looked at the opposite side of the small hut. He could see Matthew's shadow for just a moment before he walked away and the deer hide covered the door again. He sighed and lowered his head, fighting the aching in his chest.

"Help! Somebody help! Help! Help!" Antonio yelled as he ran through the forest, trying to get back to his settlement as fast as he could. Allistor and Dylan looked over the top, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Easy, lad. Wha' is it?" the red head asked as he watched the Spaniard race into the settlement.

"It's Beilschmidt! They got him!" he cried. The whole camp started to come alive at the ruckus. "Who got him?" Dylan asked. "The savages!" the brunette exclaimed. "Savages?" "They captured him, dragged him off!" "Where'd they take him?" "They headed north," Antonio answered, pointing out towards the forest. "How many were there?" Dylan continued questioning. "I don't know. At least a dozen."

Peter poked his head out of his tent and tiptoed across the dark settlement as the men continued to discuss Gilbert's capture. "Filthy beasts!" "Kirkland was right!" He gasped and clutched at the small candle in his fingers as he was snatched into Arthur's tent by the collar of his dressing gown.

"It's perfect, Winchester," whispered hurriedly, covering the boy's mouth and blowing out the candle he was holding. "I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine," he muttered excitedly, pulling back his tent flap to look at the men.

"We've got to save him!" Antonio urged. "He'd do the same for any of us!" He gestured animatedly towards the men.

"Thomas is right! We've got ta do somethin'!"

"And so we shall!" Everyone looked and saw Arthur strolling through the men, hands on his hips. "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Beilschmidt tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him!" The men all voiced their agreement. "But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!" He grabbed his sword and prepared to rally his men.

i_What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse. Their skins are hellish red; they're only good when dead. They're vermin, as I said and worse. They're savages, savages. Barely even human. Savages, savages. Drive them from our shore._/i

Arthur stood proud as Peter pulled his black armor over him and clicked it into place. He grabbed muskets and threw them out to the men. He was boiling over with greed and want, and this was the perfect diversion to get it. The men were on his side and ready to do anything to defend their fellow man.

Antonio stood in the middle of it all, his heart pounding in two different directions. The men were sheathing swords and sharpening axes. They loaded their guns and rolled the cannons as they listened to drums, preparing for war.

i_They're not like you and me which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war. They're savages, savages; dirty shrieking devils. Now we sound the drums of war._

_This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon; the only thing they feel at all is greed. Beneath that milky hide there's emptiness inside; I wonder if they even bleed. They're savages, savages; barely even human. Savages, savages; Killers at the core._/i

The warriors of Francis' tribe were gathered around a large bon fire, being painted with the war paint of their people. They danced along to the beating of the large drums as they prepared for the battle ahead. They were angry and they were ready to avenge their fallen warrior.

Gilbert watched from the hut he was tied in as they danced and prepared. He knew the chief was watching him and wished thing weren't going to go the way they were. Francis passed his staff over in favor of a large, wooden club. The warriors looked terrifying wearing the different paints and Gilbert stared, a sneer managing to make its way onto his face

i_This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon; the only thing they feel at all is greed. Beneath that milky hide there's emptiness inside; I wonder if they even bleed. They're savages, savages; barely even human. Savages, savages; Killers at the core._

_They're different from us which means they can't be trusted. We must sound the drums of war. They're savages, savages; first we deal with this one then we sound the drums of war. Savages, savages._/i

Both sides were readying their warriors. They were fixing their weapons and organizing their armies. The smoke from both of their large, menacing fires rose above their barriers and clashed in the middle. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed, signaling the battle ahead.

i_Let's go get a few men! Savages, savages; now it's up to you, men. Savages, savages; barely even human. Now we sound the drums. Of . War._/i

Matthew sat in front of Grandmother Bella cross legged, tears falling silently from his eyes. Silent sobs shook his body as he listened to the animals scurrying about in the quiet before the storm. He looked up at Bella and took a deep breath.

"They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Bella," he said, looking down at his hands. Bella's eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"You have to stop them," she said. Matthew shook his head and reached up to wipe his eyes. "I can't," he mumbled. "Child, remember your dream," she urged. Matthew shook his head harder this time, making his curl bounce. "I was wrong, Grandmother Willow, I followed the wrong path," he whispered. "I feel so lost." His voice cracked on the last word and he brought his legs up to chest and buried his face in his knees.

Kumajiro sat on the side, looking at the boy sadly before remembering something. He climbed up Bella's tree trunk quickly and began rummaging through the many things he kept hidden. Roderich walked over to Matthew and sat down by the boy. Kumajiro slid down one of the many vines surrounding them and Matthew looked up. The small bear was holding out a familiar round object.

"The compass?" he asked, taking the compass and looking at it. He spun it back and forth gently in his hold, watching the black arrow in the middle. "Spinning arrow," he murmured, the revelation hitting him hard.

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Bella said excitedly. Matthew looked up excitedly and the two animals by his side.

"I was right! It was pointing to him!" he exclaimed. The wind began whirling around them, spinning the arrow as it did so. He stood up, turning to look behind him. His eyes widened as he saw the orangish red of the rising sun. "Sunrise," he whispered fearfully.

"It's not too late, child," Grandmother Bella said. "Let the spirits of the Earth guide you. You know your path, child. Now follow it!"

"i_This will be the day_/i." Arthur drew his sword as he marched his men forward, his jet black armor glistening almost wetly in the early morning light. "Let's go, men!" he ordered, the settlers armed and ready behind him.

"i_This will be the morning_/i." Francis watched as the sun rose before him, his club hanging at his side. "Bring out the prisoner!" he said. Gilbert was pulled out of the small hut with a rope around his neck. He fell to his knees and they pulled him back up. "i_We will see them dying in the dust._/i"

"iI don't know what I can do, still I know I've got to try." Matthew's heart was racing as he sprinted through the forests and to the cliffs. "i_Now we make 'em pay._b_**Eagle, help my feet to fly.**_bi_Now, without a warning. _b**_Mountain, help my heart be great._**/i Kirkland's men continued to push forward, thirsty for bloodshed and ready to finally face the enemy. The Indians dragged Gilbert along as he finally tried to struggle, not ready to see his last moments end like this.

i_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust. b__**Spirits of the Earth and sky.**_b_ It's them or us. b__**Please don't let it be too late.**__/b They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking savages, savages. Demon! Devil! Kill them!_/i

Matthew leapt from one cliff to the next, the spirits helping him, pushing him towards his goal. The natives were marching forward, anger burying itself deeper and deeper in their hearts. The settlers had their weapons shouldered and were ready for anything the Indians had waiting. They were both marching, seemingly never-ending, towards one goal, and one goal alone.

i_Savages, savages. What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left._ b**_How loud_**/b i_We will sound the drums of war _b**_Are the drums of war_**/b _Now we sound the drums of war. Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Now we sound the drums _b**_Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of_**/b_ Of. War_./i

They made it to the peak of the cliff and they forced Gilbert to his knees. As Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut, saying his final prayers, the settlers made it into the clearing. Francis took a deep breath and raised his heavy club above his head. The settlers wore various looks of anger, contempt, disgust and anguish on their faces. The natives watched, justice and surprise written on their faces as they watched Francis bring the club down and Matthew run through them.

"No!" Matthew cried as he lunged forward and threw himself over Gilbert. Francis stopped the club and raised it again, his eyes confused as he looked down at his son. Matthew clutched onto Gilbert as the Prussian breathed a deep sigh of relief. He was close again; everything was going to be alright again. He closed his eyes and focused on Matthew's pounding heart against his temple as they boy lay over him. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too," he told the blonde, tightening his grip on Gilbert as he looked up at best he could.

"Son, stand back," Francis commanded, his voice ringing through the large opening the natives and settlers were all standing in.

"I won't!" Matthew yelled, leaning up slightly only to come back and press his cheek to Gilbert's. "I love him, Father." He cupped the albino's jaw as he let his words sink in. The men all around were shocked and fidgeted nervously. "Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us," he told Francis, gesturing around them with his head. He lowered his head back down and pressed his temple to Gilbert's. "This is the path I choose, Father. What will yours be?"

Francis looked to both sides of him. Both armies had their weapons ready; the settlers had their guns loaded and the natives had their arrows knocked. He slowly lowered the wooden club he held. The wind was cool, and soothing around him, bringing him back to his senses. Matthew watched; wonder filling his eyes as he watched his father. The settlers also looked on, curious, as they felt something changing within them. Francis took a deep breath and clutched his weapon with both hands, raising it above his head.

"My son speaks wiz a wisdom beyond 'is years," he said, loudly, "we 'ave all come 'ere wiz anger in our 'earts... but 'e comes wiz courage and understanding. From zis day forward, if zere is to be more killing… it will not start wiz me." Matthew sat up slightly, allowing Gilbert to follow, and looked at his father with tears of happiness in his eyes. The chief turned to the man behind him. "Release 'im." The man cut the ropes binding the Prussian's wrists and he stretched his arms.

Matthew leapt forward into the man's arms, happy to have the world once again balanced. Gilbert instantly returned the embrace, holding Matthew close and burying his nose in the blonde's honey colored hair. Antonio and the others looked up, awe glazing over their eyes. They all began lowering the weapons and Arthur narrowed his eyes and the Indians 'surrender'.

"Now's our chance! Fire!" he said, drawing his sword and pointing towards the now defenseless natives.

"No!" Antonio declared, finally standing up to Kirkland. "What?" the Brit asked, appalled at being so blatantly disobeyed. "They let him go." "They don't want to fight." The men were behind the thought of peacefully settling their differences all the way and Kirkland was outnumbered a hundred to one. "It's a trick! Don't you see? Fire!" The men simply stood there with their guns by their sides. He growled in frustration, his sword shaking in his hold.

""Fine. I'll settle this myself." He snatched one of his men's guns and aimed right at Francis. Gilbert looked between Francis and Arthur and jumped towards the chief, shoving him out of the way as Arthur pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him instead and Matthew's eyes widened as he watched Gilbert fall to the ground, clutching his side. He rushed towards him and tried to help him ease his breathing.

"Gilbert!" Antonio shouted as he watched him fall. Arthur's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He looked at the settlers surrounding him and their vicious, deadly gazes. "You shot him!" Antonio accused.

"He stepped right- right into it. It's his own fault," he countered, trying to back away but found all sides were blocked. "Beilschmidt was right all along." "We never should've listened to you." "Get the gun!" "Traitors!" Arthur screamed as the men tackled him to the ground. "Unhand me, I say! How dare you!" Antonio stepped forward and yanked the musket from his hands.

"Put him in chains!" the Spaniard told them. Arthur's eyes blazed and he came face to face with the smaller man. "I'll see you all hanged for this!" he practically screeched. "And gag him as well!" Antonio said as they snatched him away. He looked up and ran towards the tall cliff where Matthew and his father knelt by Gilbert, praying his friend would hold on.

The sun was just peeking up over the mountains, leaving fog dense in the forests and over the water. The settlers were finishing packing up what they needed to sail back to England in their rowboats. The ship floated a ways out and they were preparing to head out. Antonio walked over to the small boat that Dylan and Allistor were at. The Welshman and Scott looked up.

"Is he gonna make it, Thomas?" Dylan asked. The Spaniard sighed and pulled his musket over his head.

"The sooner he gets back to England, the better," he informed them worriedly. Allistor bobbed his head and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, let's hope tha wind is with him," he said. Antonio nodded and looked at Dylan. "Is the ship ready yet?" he asked. The blonde smirked lightly and jerked his head behind him.

"Any minute now. Just loadin' the last bit of cargo," he said, looking back at the two men who were tossing Arthur, bound and gagged, into a rowboat. He struggled and yelled against his gag.

"How dare you! Untie me at once!" he screamed against the cloth. The men pushed him into the water and the man in the boat started rowing. "I'll have your heads for this!" Peter stood on the banks, wiping at the miniscule tears in his eyes.

"And he came so highly recommended," he sniffed, watching Kirkland as he was rowed back to the ship. The men stood around Gilbert as he laid on a plank of wood layered with folded blankets and grain sacks. Most of his torso was covered in crisp white bandages to keep the gun wound from getting infected. Antonio walked over and knelt beside him. He waited until Gilbert slowly turned his head and was looking at him.

"The ship's almost ready," he said, looking sadly at the albino, "we'd better get you on board. We'll lose the tide." Dylan came up by Gilbert's head and began to lift the makeshift stretcher. Gilbert reached his arm our and gripped the Spaniard's arm.

"Nein, not yet," he muttered. He looked at Antonio with pleading red eyes. "He said he'd be here." Antonio sighed and looked up into the fog covering the forest floor. He saw shadows moving and grinned.

"Look," he said, motioning to the heavy fog. Gilbert looked towards the thin shadows, moving only his ruby colored eyes. A thin shaped moved forward through the grey and Gilbert knew immediately that it was Matthew. He reached a weak arm out, wishing he could pull the boy closer faster. All the settlers gripped their muskets tighter as they saw all the other natives following close behind. Matthew looked to the side, letting his fellow natives know to set down the food they had brought. The men immediately lowered their weapon, realizing they had no intentions of harming them.

Matthew hurried across the small gap that separated his people and Gilbert's. As he walked towards Gilbert, all the men made way for him and took off their caps. Antonio stood up and walked towards Matthew. He swallowed and looked up at blonde.

"Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here," he said, removing his own cap and shrugging slightly. Matthew gave a weak smile and reached up to squeeze the Spaniard's arm in understanding. He walked quickly to Gilbert's side and bent down, holding his hand tightly in his own. He smiled and bent over to kiss his forehead. He pulled back and reached down into the small satchel at his hip.

"Here," he said, pulling out a small parcel, "It's from Grandmother Bella's bark." He handed it to Gilbert. "It'll help with the pain," he murmured, brushing his fingers along Gilbert's silver bangs. Gilbert chuckled and reached up to hold Matthew's hand.

"Vhat pain? I've had vorse pain zan zis," he clenched his teeth as, ironically, burning pain shot through his side. "Can't zink of any vight now, but..." he trailed off, smiling sheepishly at the native above him. They both looked up at the sound of dirt and twigs crunching underfoot. Francis stepped forward, pulling off his heavy cloak as he did.

"You are always welcome among our people," he told Gilbert, draping the warm fur over the albino. "Zank you, my brozer." Gilbert nodded as the chieftain backed off. He looked up as Gilbird flew towards him and held a hand up. He smirked slightly as the little yellow bird landed on his finger.

"I zought you didn't like strangers," he muttered, his eyes twinkling mischievously at the little bird. Gilbird chirped softly and flew into his hair for a moment, snuggling down before flying off towards Kumajiro and Roderich who were sitting side by side. The bear was wearing Roderich's blue collar with the bell on it, while Roderich wore a small, leather pelt. They grinned at each other and pulled something from behind their backs.

"My mother's necklace," Matthew murmured, reaching down to grab the delicate piece of jewelry from in between them. He smiled as he grabbed the ends and tied back behind his neck. Gilbert looked at Roderich and reached over to pat him on the head.

"See ya, Roderich," he said. The dog accepted the gesture and nodded. Kumajiro pulled out an old biscuit and blew some dirt off of it and handed it to Gilbert. The Prussian smiled and took the hard food. He sighed as he turned back to Matthew, who was smiling at him sadly. His eyes watered as he looked at Gilbert. The albino reached his hand up to cup Matthew's cheek. "Come wiz me?" he asked pleadingly, desperation shining in his eyes. Matthew swallowed and looked back at his father.

"You must choose your own paz," Francis said warmly, looking at his son. Matthew looked between his people and the settlers. He swallowed, tears forcing their way into his eyes. He pressed Gilbert's knuckles against his cheek and sighed.

"I'm needed here," he whispered. Gilbert took a deep breath and nodded.

"Zen, I'll stay viz you," he said, looking determinedly into the boy's violet colored eyes even as his voice wavered. Matthew's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Non. You have to go back," he urged, carding his fingers through the Prussian's hair. Gilbert's face was pulled tight with indecision.

"But I can't leave you," he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Matthew's back. The boy smiled shakily and nuzzled his nose against Gilbert's "You never will," he whispered, "no matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever." He leaned down and kissed Gilbert. Their breathes mingled as they tried pour all their love and passion into one last kiss. A few tears fell and landed on Gilbert's cheek as Matthew pulled away. He stayed close until they took him towards one of the rowboats. Alfred stood off to the side, tears running silently down his face.

"Good luck, lad," Allistor said as they laid him gently in one of the boats. "Godspeed, Gilbert," Antonio muttered and they pushed the boat into the water. Matthew watched, refusing to wipe the tears in eyes as Gilbert got farther and farther away from him. They could hear the men shouting orders from the large ship as they stood back on land. Francis put a hand on his son's shoulder and the smaller leaned into his father for support, clutching at his hand.

They all watched as the anchor was pulled up and the sails were let loose. Matthew's heart pounded painfully as he watched the ship sail farther and farther away. He walked forward slowly and Francis let him slip out of his grip. It started as quick walk and turned into a full on run as he chased the sails down. He ran through the forest all the way up to the cliff he'd jumped off of what seemed like months ago.

He breathed deeply, holding back the tears this time as the wind blew around him and towards the ship carrying Gilbert away from him. The wind was a comfort, like he was sending a part of him with Gilbert as he sailed home. The wind followed to the ship, making Gilbert open his tired eyes. The wind was strong and smelled of the land he'd just sailed from. He looked up and saw Matthew standing on the tall cliff, proud and beautiful as he watched Gilbert sail away.

Gilbert raised his hand in the simple farewell, praying Matthew could see him. The boy smiled, raising his arm and waving it, returning the gesture. He smiled as he watched the wind catch in their sails. He knew, he just knew, he would see Gilbert Beilschmidt again one day.


End file.
